Ashchu's Instincts
by Mobysimo
Summary: Ash has transformed again! But when a pokemon side of him becomes more than it really is, can he handle the evil of the strange group turning pokemon into mindless slaves? This is my first story, first few chapters aren't the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash has transformed again! But when a pokemon side of him becomes more than it really is, can he handle the evil of the strange group turning pokemon into mindless slaves?**

**This is my first story, first few chapters aren't the best.**

Ash, Max, Brock and May were on their way to Ash's next frontier challange.  
"Okay, now we go..." started Max, then he said "Woah, the Sliph Co. building is on this path!" Ash looked at him  
"The what?" he asked, confused.  
Max sighted "Silph Co. is one of the biggest companies in the world, they invented pokéballs, the capture styler and..." Max continued to ramble on and on until he said "Their also developing new types of pokéballs that makes it easier to catch pokémon" After a short conversation, they decided to check out the building.  
"Woah, this place is huge" May gawked, after steping into the office bulding.

"Are you sure this is where the twerps went?" asked Jessie, hirritaded  
"Yeah, I'm sure" said Meowth, pointing at the office building "They went in there" James looked at the building  
"That Sliph Co. HQ, and remember what they made there?" he said, then Jessie and Meowth remembered the story  
"THE MASTER BALL!" Ash and his friends walked through the bulding, soon they reached the main desk.  
"Hello, welcome to Sliph Co." said the young man behind the desk "How can I help you?". While Brock talked to the employe, Ash noticed that Pikach looked worried  
"What's wrong buddy?" he asked.  
"Pika pika chupi" Pikachu said, but then he smaked his forehead, Ash can't understand him  
"Ash, come on! Were going on the tour!" May yelled,  
"Coming!" he said, running to them  
"Pika pika" Pikachu sighted, following Ash to the lab entrance, jumping on his shoulders  
"Okay, this is our chemicals deparment" said the tour guide, after they entered the lab, the tour guide started to talk about confusing things, like atomic make up, genetics, with Max taking in every single word.  
"Excuse me, whats that?" asked May, poiting at a vile of yellow liquid,  
"That's a prototype of a serum to understand pokémon, right now, its limited to pikachu and it has really nasty side-effects, one of the testers ended in a coma after drinking it" said the guide his smile dying for a moment,  
"Huh, whats that noice?" Max asked.  
"I don't" said the guide, but he cut when a giant mecha broke the wall.  
"Prepare for trouble" said Jessie  
"And make it..." James started to say but he was cut off by Meowth screaming  
"NO TIME FOR THE MOTTO! WE HAVE TO GET THE MASTER BALL!" Jessie and James mumbled  
"Team Rocket! What do you three want!?" asked Ash, Jessie ansewed  
"We want the Master Ball, twerp so stay out!" the guide laughed,  
"The Master Ball? That thing is gone." Meowth screamed  
"WHAT!, No issue we'll just take Pikachu then!". The mecha's harm moved to grab Pikachu.  
"No you don't!" Ash yelled as he got in front of the hand.  
"Hugh, come on, really?" said Meowth, suddenly the hand smacked him away to the table with Pikach serum. CRASH.  
"Ash!" Max screamed  
"Now we... uh?" said James  
"AHHHH, THIS THING IS OVERHEATING!" Screamed Meowth. BOOOOOOM!.  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAIN, WOOBUFETT!". After Team Rocket blasted off, all of Ash's friends ran to him, but only found his clothes.  
"Ash!" Brock said "Where are you?" Pikachu ran to the clothes.  
"Ash!" Pikachu yelled, he then looked inside the hoodie, and gasped when he saw a yellow furball.  
A Pikachu.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash's head hurt like crazy.  
"Owww. Who threw a brick at me" he said, rubbing his sore head. "What the?" he said, feeling his new ears. "Are those.. my ears!" he thought  
"Yes" said a voice  
"AHHHH!" Ash screamed, "Who s-s-aid that?" Ash asked scared, "W-here am I?". Ash looked around, he was in a white room, with mist and an orange door in front of him, Ash stood and walked to the door and opened it, "What the..." Ash said, it was the same room, but it had a small grotto. Ash walked to the water and looked at his reflection "No way.. I'm a Pikachu" he said as he moved his head, looking at it, but his reflection moved slower than him until it stopped moving at all  
"You like how we look?" his reflection asked  
"GAAAAAH" Ash screamed in terror, then everything went black.  
"Come on. Wake UP!" yelled Pikachu, slapping Ash's face with his tail "Come on Ash, snap out of it and wake up" "Ugh" Ash groaned  
"Pikachu, please stop slapping me" Pikachu hugged Ash hard  
"Ash, are you okay?" Ash nodded, looking at his new tail.  
"I guess I'm a Pikachu again" Ash said, embarassed "Think you can train me?"  
Pikachu chuckeld, "Don't worry, I'll teach ya!" he said, winking. After they both had a laugh, Ash grabbed his hat and they went to look for their friends. Max, May and Brock were sitting and eating lunch, taking a break from looking for Ash.  
"Guys down here" Ash yelled, Brock looked down at him and almost choked "ASH!" Ash smiled and rubbed the back of his head (imagine a sweat bead from the anime on him)  
"Yeah" he said, "Ummm Ash, I can't understand you". Ash's smile completly faded  
"What", but everyone but Pikachu heard "Pikaaa".  
"Brock, who are you talking to?" asked Max  
"Are you sure this is the place, sir?" asked one of the grunts.  
"Of course I am, now fetch me the Shadow Balls!" said the Admin,  
"S-h-adow balls, sir?" another grunt asked  
"Yes, our mole contacted us. There might be a pokémon of interest inside." After Max & May were filled in about Ash's first Pikachu transformation, they started to talk about staying put.  
"Yeah, they'll make an antidote for ya Ash" said May  
"Pika pika kachu" said Ash, Max was about to say something until a huge screech broke that silence,  
"What was that!?" asked Max, then a Pokémon flew through the window.  
"ZAAAAAAAAAAAP"  
"Is that Zapdos?" screamed Pikachu. It indeed was but it was purple instead of yellow, with a black beak and red glowing eyes.  
"Zapdos" said a voice on the other side of the shatered glass "Get those Pikachu"


	3. Chapter 3

"RUN" screamed Ash, dodging a wave of purple electricity, Pikachu on the other hand was busy taking out other pokemon that were being sent at them,  
"There's something wrong with these pokemon" said Pikachu as he Iron Tailed a Golem. "Their acting like brainless zombies!" Ash quickly looked at his friend and saw that he was right, the enemy pokemon were just walking foreward and attacking, they didn't try to dodge attacks, not moving to left or right, they just tried (and failed) to get on top of Pikachu, but he also noticed something else. Each of the pokemon hounding his best friend had red glowing eyes and were surrounded in a strange purple mist  
"What the.." Ash started to ask until a loud screech stopped him dead in his tracks, the strange Zapdos from before grabbed Ash with it's talons "Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!" he screamed  
"Ash!" yelled Pikachu, unable to help his friend, Ash gulped, worried about what that Zapdos would do to him until he heard someone scream  
"Solar Beam!" then a huge beam of yellowish white light hit the Zapdos right in the face, causing it to drop Ash  
"Hugh" he said as he hit the floor "Who...fired..that...?" he said before passing out.  
"Ash!" Pikachu screamed, before getting a smack to the face from a Hitmonchan. "Get... Off... Of...ME!" he screamed, relising the biggest electric attack of his life "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" he yelled as the electricity flowed out of his body, zapping everything around him with an estimated 10,0000 watts of electricity causing every pokemon around him to faint, after that Pikachu ran to his friend  
"Come on Ash, wake up!" he said as he shook Ash's shoulders, he then heard a female voice from behind  
"He'll be out for a while" Pikachu turns around and sees a Vileplume behind him  
"Who are you?" he asked  
"My name is Nubtup" said the Vileplume "I'm the one that shot that Solar Beam at the Zapdos" Pikachu looked at Nuptup with awe  
"That was..." Nubtup hushed him up.  
"Not now, we have to get out of here before they come back for him" Pikachu was about to nod but then he realised  
"Wait, what about our friends?" Pikachu asked  
"Their fine, but we are going to be mince meat if we don't leave NOW" Pikachu was about to argue when he heard voices.  
"Their over there, sir!" Pikachu nodded and lifted Ash's unconsious body on his back,  
"Ooof, okay I need to get Ash on a diet" he said, being crushed by the weight of his best friend behind him, after adjusting to the weight crushing his back, ran after Nubtup.  
"Ow, where am I?" Ash asked, looking around at the endless white void, only instead of a pond, there was a mirror "Oh, I back here".  
"Yep" said the voice,  
"Okay, who the heck is saying that!" Ash screamed.  
"Turn around" the voice said, and he did just that looking straight at the mirror "Hi" said his reflection,  
"Holy Hoppips!" Ash said  
"Please don't have a near heart-attack expirience again" said the Fake Ash  
"What are you?" Ash stuttered  
"I'm you" his reflection "Well, the pokemon part of you anyway".  
Ash looked confused, "What?" Fake Ash giggled,  
"Hehe, are all humans this thick-headed?"  
"HEY" yelled Ash  
"Sorry" his reflection said "Well, the first time you turned into a Pikachu there was a small chance of you not changing back, so a part of your mind changed to have Pikachu insticts, and to match your age" Ash looked at his reflection  
"Match my age?" he asked  
"Well, 10 human years are around 6 to 7 Pikachu years" his reflection informed him.  
"Oookay" said Ash, giving up, "Do you have a name?" his reflection nodded  
"Yeah, it's Ashchu".

Pikachu looked at Ash, still unconsiuos  
"Why did all of this happen? We where just going to Saffron City" Pikachu asked himself  
"It's becuase of those guys" said Nubtup, coming inside the cave, Pikachu exploded  
"Who are they! What do they want with us and how did the ge a Zapdos!?"  
Nubtup sighted "I can only answer the first one. Their name is...Cipher"


	4. Chapter 4

The admin stood overlooking the ruined building, frowning  
"Sir, we scouted the area" said a one of the grunts  
"And?" stated the admin  
"So-o-rr-ry sir, no" the grunt answered scared witless  
"We couldn't find any trace"  
"Mmm. Sweep the area again, they have to be inside one those caves" said the admin calmly, the grunt nodded and left.  
_Beeep Beeep_.  
"Huh?" said the admin, grabbing the holocaster.  
"Report, Douglas" the man on the holocaster  
"Sir, no sign of target or the escaped experiment" Douglas reported to his superior  
"Alright, I'm contacting someone to give some back up" Douglas nodded, turning the holocaster off.

Ash mumbled in his sleep,grogoly waking up from a deep sleep  
"Huh, where are we?" he said rubbing his eyes and looking around the cave  
"Morning, sleepy" Pikachu told him, smiling  
"Hey Pikachu" Ash said, standing up, and cluchted his stomach  
"Huuugh, man I'm hungry" Ash moaned  
"Hehe" chuckuled Pikachu "I knew you'd say that, Nubtup went to get some food"  
Ash stared at Pikachu "Nubtup? Who's that?"  
"Me" said a Vileplume, who was carrring a palm leaf filled with Oran berries. "Hi, I'm Nubtup"  
"Umm.. Hi" Ash said nervosly, not really trusting the Vileplume and grabbed a berry from the leaf and started to eat  
"So *munch* where are we *swallow* now?" Ash asked in between berries  
Nubtup looked at Ash with awe "I've seen Snorelax who eat less than he does" she said, Pikachu felt a big sweatdrop form on his forehead  
"Hehe, well to answer your question Ash, were in the woods near Silph Co."  
"Wait, where are May, Max and Brock?!" Ash asked, worried  
"I have no idea" Pikachu said sadly "And don't even think about going to look for them right now!"  
"Why?" Ash asked  
"Two reasons" Pikachu explained "1. You don't now how to use any attacks and need training, 2. Cipher is looking for us"  
"Cipher?" Ash asked  
"The guys that attacked us with the Zapdos back in Silph Co." Pikachu explained.  
Five minutes later, Ash, Pikachu and Nubtup where outside, ready to start training  
"Okay Ash" said Pikachu "Just focus"  
"Okay" Ash told him "Chuuu!" he yelled, but a very small amount of electricity came out  
"Haaaha, what did I do wrong?" Ash panted, Pikachu just shrugged and shook his head, "Right" Ash panted  
"Heheh, really?" laughted a voice in his head "You call THAT a thunderbolt?"  
"Hey Ashchu" thought Ash, realising that if he started to talk to himself, Pikachu and Nubtup would notice that something was wrong with.  
"Hi Ash, watcha doing?"  
"Training"  
"Need a little help with your thunderbolt?"  
Ash nodded, tired of trying and failing to use electricity  
"Alright, relax and close your eyes" Ash did as Ashchu told him  
"Now, consintrate on the energy moving to your cheeks" Ash did that, feeling all of the power coursing through him, enough power to light all of Pallet Town for a month  
"Now, let it all go!" Ash nodded  
"PiiikaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Ash as a massive thunderbolt came flying out of his small body  
"AAAAASSHHH! STOP!" he heard Pikachu and Nubtup yell, after stopping the electricity he turned around with his eyes closed and a huge grin on his face  
"What do you think, Pikachu?" he asked "Pikachu?" he said as he opened his eyes and saw him and Nubtup lying on the floor, black as coal.

"Woah, did you guys see that?" asked Meowth  
"Yeah" answered both Jessie and James  
"I think we found something better than the twerps Pikachu" said Jessie with an evil grin.  
"Ash! That was great!" exclaimed Pikachu  
"If you defenition of the word 'Great' means getting cooked like a steak" mumbled Nubtup, who was cleaning the soot out of her petals  
"Thanks for the help, buddy" Ash said  
"Your welcome" Pikachu said happily  
"Yeah" he heard Ashchu say "Your welcome"  
"Hey Pikachu, how bout we have a training battle?" Ash asked  
"You sure" Pikachu asked, Ash nodded "Okay then" Pikachu answered "But I ain't holding back!"  
Soon Ash and Pikachu were battleing  
"IRON TAIL" screamed Pikachu, barley missing Ash  
"Woah, all right then... Thunderbolt!" Ash screamed, unleashing electricity  
"Grr. Quick attack!" Pikachu said as he ran on all fours towards Ash, dodging the electricity and tackling him. Ash grabbed his friend hand and pushed "Get... off... me" he wheezed, pushing hard  
"Nice try Ash, but looks like you need more... OWW!" Pikachu exclaimed as he hit with Ash's glowing fist  
"Ash!" yelled Nubtup "you just used Brick Break!"  
"Cool" he said  
"Heads up, Ash!" yelled Pikachu  
"Wuagh!" Ash screamed, instictly raising his paws, but he then felt surge of energy coursing out of his paw  
"What the.." Ash said looking at the beam of electricity shooting out of his paws "What the?"  
"Oww" groaned Pikachu "Nice job Ash, ya beat me" he told his friend, smiling. Ash opened his mouth to say something, but then he was grabbed by a huge, pink rubber hand.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make it double"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the heck?!" Ash screamed, struggleing against the robotic hand that held him in the air  
"Hahaha, we caught it" he heard a familiar female voice  
"Grrrr" he growled "Team Rocket."  
"Hahaha! Now THIS Pikachu is gonna impress da boss a lot more than the twerp's" Meowth laughed  
"Wobbufet" Wobbufet screamed, popping out of it's poke-ball  
"Ash!" Nubtup yelled "Huh? Pikachu, you okay?" she asked, looking at him, short answer, he wasn't. Long answer, Pikachu was extremely mad  
"Trying to steal me is one thing" he muttured under his breath "But taking Ash is going TOO FAR!" he screamed, relasing a rage fueled Thunder attack on the robotic arm  
"Let... Ash... GO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the attack to become even more powerful, then the arm gave and collapsed due to an over ecsese of energy, falling to pieces.  
"Thanks, Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he broke free of the now powerless hand, "Pikachu? What's wrong?" Ash asked looking at him, Pikachu had collapsed, he was still consious, but he was laying down on the floor breathing heavly  
"Ash" he wheezed "Look out"  
"Look out? for wha" he asked before he cut short "Ackk" he tried to speak, but he was being choked from behind  
"Thhhhought you could get away that eassssy, little moussssse?" asked a voice from behind him  
"Se..Viper" he managed to say despite the snake's coils around his torso.  
"Ssssssmart one, aren't you" Seviper asked mockingly "Your lucky my trainer wantsssssss you alive"  
"Seviper, start to bring it up here" Jessie told her pokemon  
"Cacnea" James wimpered "Let go off me and give Seviper some cover." meanwhile, Nubtup was running toward the snake pokemon, the top of her petals glowing purple, suddenly she was hit by glowing spikes, falling to the ground  
"Oww" she moaned  
"Nu...btup" he croaked, slowly loosing consiousness due to Seviper sqeezing the air out of him  
"Goodnight, little moussssse" Seviper cooed, Ash loosing the strength to keep his eyes open.  
"Must... Keep... Eyes... Open.." Ash muttered, starting to pass out from lack of air  
"Nighty Night, mousssssy" Seviper cooed once more, starting to laugh at Ash's weakness  
"Now, all your friendsssss are gonna be Team Rocket'ssssss pokemon"  
"Ne..ver" Ash croaked, trying to keep awake, when he heard a familiar voice behind the trees  
"Marshtomp, use Mud-Shot!"  
"Augggggg!" Seviper wailed in pain as he was hit in the back by the ground move, Ash fell to his knees and put his paw to his chest and wheezed  
"Uhh uhhh" he groaned "Where's my hat?" the sound of coughing and choking answered his questions, Seviper was choking on it  
"*Cough* Get... Hackk... thissssss out off...*cough* my throat!" Seviper croaked, Cacnea rushing to help  
"PUUUAHHH!" Seviper coughed, spitting out a half digested hat  
"Aww man, my hat!"  
"Ash!" he heard someone scream  
"Max!" Ash yelled in joy  
"Huff, the twerps" Meowth sighted "Ready for the motto?"  
"Yeah" both Jessie and James nodded  
"Prepare for trouble"  
"And make it double to protect the world from devastation"  
"To unite the people within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jessie"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepear to fight"  
"MEOWTH, that's right!"  
"Wobbu wobbufet"  
"Mimmme mime"  
"You three again" May grumbeled, holding Eevee in her arms  
"Ash, Pikachu. You guys okay?"  
"Pika pika chuka" Ash said  
"I'll take that as a yes" said May, taking out one her poke-balls "Combusken, I choose you!" she said as the poke-ball popped opened reaveling the fire-fighting type  
"Combusken use fire spin!" Combusken nodded, opening it's beak and realising a typhon of flames, setting Team Rockets baloon ablaze  
"Oh" Meowth started  
"No" Jessie finished, as she recalled Seviper and James recalled Cacnea  
KABOOM!  
"We're blasting off again!"  
"Wobbufet!"  
_Ping  
_"Ash, you okay?" Max asked, picking up Ash, who nodded and pointed at Nubtup  
"Pikakachupi" he said  
"Umm, Ash I can't understand"Max said, Ash slapped his forehead  
"Forget that little detail, did ya?" Ashchu asked in his head  
"About time you said something" Ash though Ash "Where were you when I was being strangeled by a Seviper"  
"Well.. I ...I...don't...well"  
"Well what!" Ash said out loud, catching strange looks from Pikachu  
"Thing is, I... have a phobia of snake pokemon" Ashchu whimpered  
"Uhh. Why?" Ash though  
"Instincts" Ashchu answered  
"Oh.. Okay" Ash said out loud  
"Ash, whats wrong?" Pikachu asked Ash, worried  
"Oh n. " Ash stuttered nervously, Pikachu scratched his chin worried.


	6. Chapter 6

After picking up Ash, Pikachu and Nubtup, the three humans went to a pokemon center to get then checked  
"I wonder..." Max said  
"Wonder what?" his sister asked  
"Who is that Vileplume?" Max asked "Ash tried to tell me something when we found them." Suddenly the was a PING sound and Nurse Joy called them over  
"Good news, your pokemon are healthy, but.." she said  
"You want marry m... OWWWWW!" Brock yelped as Max grabbed his nose and yanked him away  
"Not this, Brocko" Max said as he walked back to the window, still holding onto Brock's nose pulling him away  
"Ummm, well anyways you were saying?" May asked with an akward smile  
"Well, your pokemon are gonna have to stay a few days to get properly recovered"  
"Ok, thanks" May said to Nurse Joy, meanwhile, in the pokemon resting room, Pikachu was thinking hard.  
"Why was Ash talking to himself?" he wondered looking at his friend, who was snoring in the bed next to him "Why did he talk to himself, he didn't do it before he trasnformed"  
"What do you mean by trasnformed, Pikachu?" asked a voice  
"GAHH!" Pikachu shrieked "Nubtup, you scared the living daylights out of me"  
"Sorry" she giggled "What do you mean when you said Ash trasnformed?"  
"Huhmmm. Nothing" Pikachu lied, with a big nervous grin on his face, Nubtup looked unimpressed  
"Really Pikachu?" Nubtup sighted "You're a terrible liar"  
"Yeah, I now" Pikachu admitted, his face getting red "Well, it's a long story.."  
"Welp stat yappin" Nubtup told him "I heard the nurse say we're gonna be here for a few days"  
"Alright" Pikachu sighted, giving up "Ash is a human" he waited for Nubtup to call him crazy or a liar, but instead she started to laugh  
"Hahaha, Pikachu, I figured that out when he first woke up" Pikachu looked at her, in both shock and joy  
"How did you..?" he asked  
"Well, the way he ate first, also, you kinda gave it away when you said that he dosn't now any attacks. But my question is, how did he turn into a Pikachu?" she asked  
"YAWWWN! Man, that was a good sleep." Ash said "Huh? Oh, I'm not awake, am I?" he asked, after realising he was back in the strange white void  
"Nope, welcome back!" exclaimed Ashchu, only this time he wasn't a reflection like before, this time there really was another Ash standing there.  
"Oh, hey Ashchu." Ash said, already used to Ashchu popping out of nowhere "Hey, can you tell me what this place is anyway?"  
"Yeah" Ashchu said "It's your mind!" Ash looked around the vast white nothingness  
"THIS is my mind?" he asked, shocked "Then why is it is empty?"  
"Well, maybe it's cause you never use this part of your mind" Ashchu suggested "Try imagening something"  
"Okay" Ash said, closing his eyes and thinking of a forest, with lots of fruit and plenty of space, he then opened his eyes and gasped, the white void had transformed into a huge, lush, green forest filled with oran, sitrus and pecha berry trees  
"Cool" Ashchu said, while sitting on one of the branches, eating a rawst berry "This is great, now I don't have to play with mist to pass the time" he said before tossing the rest of the berry in his mouth.  
"Wow, it's really nice here." Ash said, sitting down and leaning his back against a tree "I wish I could stay here for a little while"  
"Hehe, it really is nice and quiet ain't it?" Ashchu asked him, getting no answer "Ash?" he asked looking at the human-turned-pokemon, who was sleeping against one of the trees. Suddenly, the forest started to get fuzzy, as did Ash  
"What's going on!" Ashchu yelped as he fell from the tree and his vision went white. Pikachu had just finished explaining what happened back at Sliph Co to Nubtup  
"Hmmmm, I think it's a little suspicious that just after Ash transformed, Cipher showed up." Nubtup speculated  
"What do you mean" Pikachu asked  
"Nothing, just speculating" she said with a wink  
"Hey Nubtup, how do you now so much about Cipher?" Pikachu asked  
"Well... I" Nubtup stamered, but was saved when Ash woke up.  
"Huaggh" Ash yawned "Uh, where are we?"  
"Oh hey Ash" Pikachu said  
"Hi Pikachu" Ash said with a huge smile  
"Umm... Ash, whats with the smiling?" he asked  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked, turning his head to it's side  
"What the heck?" Pikachu thought "Why is he acting like that?" suddenly Ash closed his eyes and his ears started to twitch  
"Whats that noise?" he asked Pikachu after opening his eyes back up  
"Ok, who taught to use his ears like that!" Pikachu thought, shocked  
"Ah you're awake, good" said Nurse Joy, walking in with a big basket of berries and she set them down in front of the three "Eat up, okay" she told them before walking off, then suddenly Ash just jumped straight into the basket and started eating. Pikachu felt a sweatdrop form on his forehead  
"Well, whatever happened, his appetite's still the same" he though  
After they were done eating, Nurse Joy let Max, May and Brock inside  
"Pika" Pikachu greeted them  
Ash suddenly hopped to Max's shoulder and rubbed his cheek against his hair  
"Ash what are you doing"  
_BZZZZZZZZ  
_Suddenly Max's hair was standing up and he was looking at Ash really angry  
"What the heck Ash!?" he yelled, causing Ash to jump while giggling and run to the corner of the room  
"Ash!" Pikachu yelled "Why did you do that for?!"  
"Cause it was funny! Hahahhaha!" he giggled "Oh, and would you please stop calling me that?"  
"Calling you Ash!?" Pikachu asked, really confused  
Ash nodded "Yeah, call me Ashchu."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ashchu?" Pikachu asked his best friend, who nodded  
"ASH!" Max screamed when he found them "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"  
"Pikakachupi" Pikachu tried to explain  
"Umm Pikachu, he can't understand us" Ashchu reminded him, at that remark Pikachu smacked his forehead  
"Your right" he mumbled, not removing his paw from his foehead,  
"Hahah!" Ashcu laughed "Come on, Pikachu. Let's try to mimic it!", Pikachu, still a little shocked at his friends request to be called something other than his name, nodded.  
"Sir, we found the target" Douglas heard a voice through communicator  
"Good, tell Lewis to move in." he ordered the grunt on the other end "Now, experiment 001, it's been a long time. It's about time we get reunited" he said with a evil smile  
"So, it was a electrical discharge" May asked, after watching Ashchu and Pikachu mime the reason why he shocked Max for the last five minutes  
"Pikapika! (Finally!)" Ashchu exclaimed, looking away, sweating from the miming "Pikcha chukapi (Alright, they got it)", suddenly they heard ding, the sound of the pokemon center door open, witch was strange, seeing as the center was closed for another hour, Ashchu, Pikachu and Nubtup ran to the door to see how entered  
"Ummm, how did that guy get the door open?" Pikachu asked, eying the man "It was locked and wired to the alarm" the man was wearing a brown leather jacket, a fedora and glasses,  
"Oookay, anyone who thinks this guy looks evil, raise your hand" sighted Nubtup, Ashchu and Pikachu raised their hands looking at each other, unimpressed, they then heard him talking  
"Doug, come in" they heard the man say "I'm inside the center, now to find the targets"  
"It's the Beast-Tamer" Nubtup squeeked, causing her friends to look at her "We need to go" she whispered  
"Hehehe" they heard the man chuckle "Did you think I wouldn't hear you?" He then pulled out a dark purple poke-ball and smiled "Now, will the three of you come calmly, or are my pokemon going to have to maul you half to death?" in answer to his question, Ashchu and Pikachu got down on all fours and electricity sparked out of their cheeks  
"Nubtup, get the others" Pikachu spoke througth his clenched teeth, Nubtup nodded and ran  
"Alright then" the Beast-Tamer sneered, throwing the poke-ball, witch popped open to reveal a Rhydon with glowing red eyes  
"What's wrong with it's eyes?" Pikachu, then glancing at Ashchu, who looked absolutly terrified at the Rhydon "What's wrong, Ashchu?"  
"No-things wrong hahahaha" Ashchu lied  
"You are aterrible WOAH" he screamed as he jumped out of the way of a Rock-Blast  
"Rhydon, use Earth Power!" the Beast-Tamer yelled  
"Rhyyydonn..." Rhydon mumbled mindlessly as it's foot started glowing  
"Ashchu incoming ground type move!" Pikachu yelled, getting ready to jump "Ashchu?!" he screamed, looking behind him to see Ashchu struggling to get a giant rock off  
"Look... *Wheeze* behind... *Gasp* you!" he stamered as the Rhydon stomped it's foot down and caused pillars of ceramic and rock to fly upwards towards Pikachu, he grunted as he jumped up  
"Ahahahahaha, he missed" he panted, but the Beast-Tamer simply smirked  
"Rhydon, get back" he said, pulling out the purple poke-ball and pulled out another one  
"Alright, go..." he started to call out his pokemon until  
"Oh good Arcues.. Ash!" May screamed, running to try to move the boulder from Ashchu  
"Piiikaa" he chocked  
"Well well well" the Beast-Tamer said "Looks like we have company. Go, Entei!" he screamed  
"What!?" Pikachu screamed in shock, but the pokemon that came out is not like the one that he saw back in Johto, instead of brown fur, it was purple and it's white fur was black and glowing red eyes  
"It looks like the Zapdos from Sliph Co." Pikachu said with terror  
"Hmmm, Entei use Sunny Day" Entei opened it's mouth and a purple fire formed inside and it suddenly threw it into the air, causing a bright purple light to shine down  
"Aughh, my eyes!" Pikachu screamed, same as everybody  
"Hahahaha! Now Entei go"  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Nubtup screamed, running so fast she was a blur, she then jumped up and charged up a Solar Beam "GET OUT!" she screamed, blasting the two of them out of the pokemon center  
"Nubtup?" Pikachu asked, then he looked around and saw everybody around him was unconsious "Oh Arcues..." he said with a low voice running to Ashchu, who's heart was barley beating  
"No no no Ash!" he screamed "His heart, what I'm gonna do?" suddenly there was a strong pink light behind him  
"Do not worry" he heard a female voice say "I will deal with it"


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you?" Pikachu panted, strugguling to keep himself awake, focusing on the light  
"All in due time, Pikachu" the light said calmly, moving to his unconsious friends "First I must heal them" Pikachu focused harder on the light and saw the pokemon inside  
"Oh my goodness..." he said, his mouth haging open at what he saw, the pokemon inside looked like giant doe, it's whole body up to it's neck was black, the front of her legs had trim-like lines on the edges, from the neck up she had blue fur, with the hair growing in the shape of shoulder pads, her face was blue with ivory lines with blue eyes with a crosses inside of them. The antlers were a sight to behold, ivory closest to the head, at the points they were multicolored, constantly changing from one color to another  
"Who are you...?" Pikachu asked once again, taken away by the pokemon apperence, the pokemon smiled and glowed pink  
"My name is Xerneas" she said kindly, Pikachu felt amazing, despite the resent fight, and looked at his best friend and saw him smiling in his sleep "Now that everybody is safe, I must speak to you"  
"Okay, but how did you heal them?" Pikachu asked  
"Simple" Xerneas said smiling "I am the pokemon of life"  
"But I thought that was Mew" Pikachu said, Xerneas chukeled  
"Common mistake" she said "She simply has the DNA of most pokemon, not mine or Arcues's"  
"Ok, what did you want to tell me?" Pikachu asked, his questions answered  
"Cipher must be stopped, their leader has lost his mind" she informed him "How exactly, I do not know"  
"What's he planning" Pikachu asked  
"To unleash untold destruction" she said "But that not the worst part" Pikachu looked at her stunned  
"What's worse than that!?" he asked shocked  
"Your friend's transformation was not accidental, it was planed by Cipher" she said "The very same thing is happening to spesiffic people around the region"  
"All around the region!" Pikachu gawped in shock, Xerneas nodded saddly "So Ash is a threat to them?"  
"Yes" Xerneas said "Also, I belive someone you now may have been trasformed"  
"What?!" Pikachu yelled "Who!"

"Hahahahahaha" the Eevee panted, tired from running from the strange men dressed in armor "Who... *pant* in the name.. *pant* of Arcues are those crazy people!" he then heard a noise and climed a tree in case it was the insane people, witch was right  
"Beast-Tamer, sir!" the grunts saluted, snapping to attention in front of a man wearing a brown leather jacket and a fedora  
"Have you done it?" the man asked  
"No-o-o-o sir, we did transform the target but it escaped before we could catch it" the grunt mumbled nervously, the Eevee growled at this, knowing that they were talking about him grabbing the charm around his neck, the only thing he was wearing that he was able to grab from his pile of clothes  
"Hmmm, now I'll give you two choices" the man said "You either give me the boys pokemon and start looking again or I'll call out my pokemon..." the grunts trembeled and one of them gave pokeballs to the man before he could finish and they scrambeled to find him  
"Alright" the Eevee said "Now, there's a pokemon center nearby" he then climebed down the tree and ran on two legs "Have to get to the center" he repeated in his head. Running at full speed, he was almost to the door until  
"Your not going anywhere, Eevee" he heard a voice say "Go Dragonite!" the Eevee looked behind him to see one of the grunts and a strange red eyed Dragonite  
"Grrrrr, okay bring it on!"

Ashchu woke up back in the forest of his subconsiuos  
"Welcome back" he heard a voice behind  
"Ohh.. Hi Ash!" Ashchu grinned nevosly, looking at his other half  
"Welp, guess I'm going out, alright?" Ash asked, to witch Ashchu nodded "Woah" he said as everything got fuzzy  
"... Did you get all of that?" he heard a female voice say  
"Oww my head" he said  
"Ashchu!" Pikachu yelled in joy  
"Hey Pikachu" Ash said, rubbing the back of his head "Ummm, why did you call me Ashchu?"  
"Ummm sorry Ash" Pikachu said, confused "Anyway, this is Xerneas" he said pointing at the pokemon behind him  
"Hello Ash" Xerneas said  
"Hi" Ash said confused about what was happening "Umm what are you doing here?" as Xerneas was opening her mouth they heard a huge explosion outside  
"What was that!?" Pikachu, running outside with Ash and Xerneas behind him, outside they saw an Eevee on the floor, bruised and injured  
"Ash, Pikachu" Xerneas said, angry "Go check on him. I'll deal with the Dragonite" Ash and Pikachu nodded and ran to the Eevee  
"Dragonite! Use Dragon Pulse!" the grunt screamed  
"Draaaaaaaaago..." Dragonite moaned as he shot a ball of blue energy at Xerneas, after the smoke cleared up, Xerneas was perfectly fine  
"Moonblast!" she screamed as she shot a ball of pink-white energy blasted the Dragonite so hard that it and the grunt went flying  
"Hey, you okay?" Ash asked the Eevee. He then saw his amulet and gasped  
"What is it, Ash?" Pikachu asked, who pointed at it "No way..."  
"Owww" the Eevee groaned "Thanks, hey do I know you?"  
"Yeah" Ash said "Hi Gary


	9. Chapter 9

"How do you now my name?" Gary asked exastued  
"Hehe" Ash laughed nervously "It's me, Ash" he then looked at the reasercher-turned-pokemon, who kept looking at him with wide eyes  
"Ash!?" he asked, in shock "They got you too?" Ash nodded to his old rival "Great, can you guys help me inside" Ash and Pikachu nodded, grabbed Gary's arms and helped him walk to the Pokemon Center  
"Wait" Pikachu exclaimed "Where's Xerneas?" he looked over his shoulder "Where is she?" he asked, as the spot where Xerneas had been standing was now empty  
"Don't worry about it Pikachu" Ash grunted, almost falling to the floor though to Gary's weight "Now come on!"

"What happened!?" Nurse Joy asked in shock as the pokemon center was destroied and the people that stayed over-night were on the floor unconsious "Look's like a fight broke out here" she then heard the door to the center open  
"Pika pi!" Ash yelled, trying to get her attencion  
"What were the two of you doing. Huh!" she cut herself short when she Gary, his body full of cuts, bruses, his fur singed and barley awake  
"Vee" he moaned in pain as the nurse picked him up, and looked at the two pikachu. Ash wasn't a lot better off than Gary, he was coughfing and clutching his chest, and had a huge gash behind his left ear, Pikachu was a little better, though not by much, he was full of bruises, and his fur singed because of the Sunny Day attack earlier  
"You two are coming with me too" she said in a serious tone, both of the pokemon nodded and jumped into her arms, she then ran to emergency care and put the three of them in operation table, ran to Blissey and told her "Get the tools, alright?" the nurse pokemon nodded and soon came back with a cart filled with operating tools, causing Ash to get rigid  
"Ash?" Pikachu asked "You okay?"  
"Hehe" Gary giggled, painfully "Still scared of the doctor, aren't ya?" normally, Ash would yell no at Gary and try to prove him wrong, but he really was terriefied  
"Don't worry Ash" Pikachu said, trying to relax his friend "It's nothing like a human doctor"  
"Okay" said Nurse Joy "Your first, Eevee" she grabbed Gary as Blissey came with some kind of areosol liquid "This might sting a bit" Blissey told Gary, then she sprayed him with the potion. Ash looked at him a gawked how quickly Gary wounds closed  
"Done!" said Joy as she grabbed Pikachu "Your next, little guy" the same thing happened to Pikachu  
"Wow" Ash marverel  
"See Ash?" Pikachu said "Totally painless!" Ash smiled nervously as Nurse Joy grabbed him under his arms  
"Please close eyes" Blissey asked kindly, Ash gladly closed them as he felt the potion being sprayed on his fur coated face  
"Woah, I feel awesome!" Ash said, his ears twiching instictivly, Joy smiled at this  
"Well, good to see you three are feeling better. But I'll have to take you to the play-room while I see if your trainers are okay" suddenly, the three of them where grabbed by three Chansey and carried to a small room with plastic grass and kindergarden playground toys  
"Sooo this is were pokemon go while they wait to go back to their trainers?" Ash asked Pikachu, who nodded  
"Welp, you teo mind telling me how you turned into a Pikachu?" Gary asked, his arms crossed, Ash and Pikachu explained the best they could "Hah, so where's Nubtup?"  
"My guess is Nurse Joy is treating her" Ash said "So, what do we do no.. Humf!" he grunted as Gary shoved him  
"Tag, your it!" Gary yelled, sticking out his tounge  
"Hey!" Ash yelled, he then looked at Pikachu "Tag!" he said as he touched Pikachu's arm and ran off  
"Hey get back here!" Pikachu yelled running after Ash.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sir" a grunt said "We've found one scales" he handed his superior a big, green scale  
"Good job" Douglas said "Now keep looking for more, we cannot loose it's trail" the grunt nodded and ran back to the cave he came out from "Soon, we will be in charge, we will rule this pathetic planet"  
(Cue clip of M. Bison yelling "Of Course!")  
"Hello, old friend" the Beast-tamer said  
"Lewis, how did it go?" Douglas asked  
"It went perfectly" Lewis said "They thought I wanted to take them, not the time nor place right old friend?"  
"True" Doug answered "Their still too weak to be of any use"  
"No worry, we'll know where ever they go" Lewis chuckled "They won't get away", suddenly a device in his pocket started to beep  
"Are they moving?" Doug asked, Lewis nodded  
"Let's me see..." he muttered, looking at the device "Their going to Cremini Town"

"Woah!" Ash screamed as he fell off of Max's shoulder "Ow, you make that look a lot easier than it really is Pikachu" he moaned, rubbing his arm  
"Practise makes perfect Ash" Pikachu said, trying not burst out into laughter  
"Yeah, Ashy-boy" Gary said  
"Grrrr" Ash growled "Look Gary, if your gonna come with us your going to have to stop calling me that!"  
"Okay" said Gary "Ashy-boy" he said as Ash turned around  
"I heard that!" Ash screamed, running to Gary on all fours  
"Oh no" Gary said, and started to run  
"What going on?" Brock asked, turning and saw Ash chasing Gary (they didn't now that the Eevee was Gary) with Ash giving off a small static discharge  
"Piika pi!" Ash yelled  
"Veee!" Gary screamed in fear, meanwhile Pikachu was trying not to fall over from laughter  
"Ash stop it!" May said sternly as Ash shocked Gary  
"Pikaipichu!" Ash countered  
"Ash, I've got NO idea what you just said" May said "Now leave that Eevee alone!"  
"Pikaika" Ash grumbled as he stopped shocking Gary  
"Ow, what the heck?" Gary asked  
"If your call me that again I'll shock you even harder!" Ash threatened, Gary nodded nervously "Okay, let's get going" Ash said, jumping onto Max's shoulder as they kept walking to the next town, when suddenly a plume of black smoke appeared in front of them  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devastasion!"  
"To unite the people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Wobbu wobbufet!"  
"Miime mime!"  
"Team Rocket!" Ash, Pikachu & Nubtup yelled  
"These three bozos are STILL chasing you?" Gary asked, perplexed  
"Bozos!?" Meowth screamed "Grrrrr you've better watch your muzzle, Eevee!" he shrugged and pulled out a strange looking gun "Now, come to papa, Pikachu!" he snickered as he pulled the trigger, suddenly Ash and Pikachu were trapped in blue force fields and being pulled to Team Rocket  
"What the... Let go of us!" Ash yelled, using Charge Beam to try to break the field  
"Hey!" Brock screamed "Let go of them!"  
"Make us hahahaha!" Jessie mocked  
"Go Crobat!" Brock yelled, as the four winged bat pokemon popped out of the pokeball "Use Air Slash!"  
"Cro!" Crobat said as his left wings glowed sky blue, he then swung them and two blades of visseble air flew towards Meowth  
"Wobbufet, deflect it!" Jessie yelled  
"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet screamd as he put himself in position and activeted it's Mirror Coat, the Air Slash bounced clean off Wobbufet and hit Crobat  
"Crobat, return!" Brock said as he pinted his pokeball at his weakened pokemon. But when the beam hit it, Crobat didn't go back inside the pokeball  
"Ummm, James?" Jessie asked  
"Let me see..." James said, pulling out his Pokemon-Cards "Here we go, Wobbufet's ability Shadow Tag dosen't let the oponent switch pokemon"  
"Perfect! Go Seviper!" Jessie said, as the snake popped out of it's pokeball  
"Eeeep!" Ash said, involuntaraly cowering with fear "What's wrong, I thought Ashchu was the one with Seviper-Phobia"  
"We're the same person, Ash" he heard a weak voice in his head, meaning Ashchu was terrefied "So we share emotions and feelings"  
"So that's why I'm scared to death of Seviper?" Ash asked, trembeling  
"Ash!" Pikachu yelled "What's wrong?" Ash was about to answer when they heard two voices  
"Slugde Bomb!"  
"Shadow Ball!" Ash and Pikachu looked and saw Nubtup & Gary, each holding a purple sphere, Gary threw his Shadow Ball to Seviper and Nubtup aimed for Meowth  
"Yeoooowch!" Meowth screamed, dropping the gun, deactivating the gun and releasing Ash and Pikachu  
"THUNDERBOLT!" Ash and Pikachu yelled, zapping Team Rocket and the gun  
KABOOM!  
"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled  
"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet said  
"Nice job, guys" Gary said but got no answers "Guys?" he looked around, Ash and Pikachu were no where nearby  
"UP HERE!"  
Gary and Nubtup looked up to the nearby tree, seeing Ash and Pikachu hanging onto a branch  
"You mind calling out Swellow?" Ash called down, hoping Gary heard him  
"Umm, hey Ash?" Pikachu said  
"Yeah?"  
"I saw you talking to yourself a few days ago, like you were asking yourself something" Pikachu said  
"Well, umm" Ash said nervously "I've been keeping a secret from you"  
"Really?" Pikachu said, surprised as his friends had never kept a secret before "What is it?"  
"I literally have another me inside my head..." Ash said sheeply, he then looked at Pikachu, who's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open  
"Ooooooookay" Pikachu said "Did you hit your head when we landed on the tree?"  
"I'm telling the truth, buddy"  
"Prove it!" Pikachu said, unconvinced  
"Alright" Ash said, closing his eyes, shaking for a minute. He then opened his eyes, witch looked a bit different a little more child-like and playfull  
"Ash?" Pikachu asked  
"Hi Pikachu!" he replied with a huge grin "But my name is Ashchu"  
"Ashchu..." Pikachu repeated "Wait, your the 'Other Ash'?" Ashchu nodded happily  
"Yeah, Ash told ya didn't he?" he asked  
"Yeah, he did" Pikachu said "But how did..."  
"Was I born?" Ashchu finished Pikachu's sentece "Well when Ash was turned in a pikachu by Lily, there was a small chance of the spell being permanent so, his mind created me"  
"So, your Ash's pokemon side?" Pikachu asked confused, Ashchu nodded "So, can I please talk to Ash again?"  
"Aww, alright" Ashchu said, dissapointed "See ya later, Pikachu!"  
"Bye..uh.. Ashchu?" Pikachu said, still trying to accept the fact that his friend actually had a side off him more pokemon like. Ashchu closed his eyes and trembeled a bit and opened them again showing his normal, confidenced filled eyes  
"So, do you belive me Pikachu?" he nodded "Thanks, but can you please not ell anybody about it? Gary would go crazy if he found out"  
"I promise to keep it a secret" Pikachu said, turning around and pointing his tail at Ash  
"Ummm, what are you doing?" Ash asked  
"Pikachu make promises by sharing electricity through the tail" Pikachu informed him  
"Oh, alright" Ash said, crossing his tail with Pikachu's and sending electricity through it "Hey Pikachu, I have a question"  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"What's your name?" Ash asked  
"Well... I... It's..." Pikachu stuttered, when he was interrupted  
"Someone asked for rescue?" Swellow asked, finally showing up  
"Swellow!" Pikachu said "I'll tell you later Ash, we better get down, I bet the others are worried" Ash nodded and got on Swellow's back  
"Hey Swellow, what took you so long?" Ash asked the bird pokemon  
"Well, Gary didn't now witch was my pokeball" Swellow said embarresed

Soon the gang was regrouped on the ground and were back on the road, but nearby on the trees there was a figure dressed in black with a mask  
"Target located, sir" the figure said into a hidden communicator  
"Good" said the voice of Doug "Now, get the data we need on the target, Shadow Maruader"  
"Roger that!" the figure said, taking leaps from tree to tree, staying just behind the group "Soon, Ash Ketchum, soon I'll have my revenge"


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh" Ash groaned "I'm starving!" normally Pikachu would sight at this, if he wasn't extremely hungry too  
"What did he say?" asked Max  
"Knowing Ash, I think he's hungry right?" May asked the pikachu, who nodded furiosly while clutching his stomach  
"Okay, let's have lunch" Brock said, taking of his backpack and pulling out the foldable table and started the burner  
"Hey Ash" Ashchu said  
"Hi Ashchu" Ash thought, realising that he needs to keep quiet when he and Ashchu have a conversation  
"Do you mind if I come out for a little while?" he asked  
"Well.." Ash thought  
"Pleassse!" Ashchu begged  
"Okay" Ash said, closing his eyes and shook a little bit and then opened his eyes and smiled  
"It's good to be outside for once" Ashchu thought  
"It's really not that bad in here, you know?" he heard Ash say in his head  
"I know" Ashchu thought "But I really like to play with Pikachu, you know?"  
"I get it" Ash answered  
"Lunch's ready!" Brock called out  
"Alright!" Ashchu yelled, running to the food at top speed, he started digging in the moment the plate touched the ground  
"Pikachu or not, he still eats like Munchlax" Sceptile said, grabbing a piece of poke-chow and throwing it in his mouth  
"*Munch* Hy guis *goble*" Ashchu stamered, his mouth stuffed with poke-chow  
"Hey Ash" Pikachu said and then looked into his eyes, the childish innocence in them told him that Ashchu was the one eating "You up for training after lunch?"  
"*Swallow* Sure!" Ashchu responded, getting up "Let's get started!". While the two electric pokemon were getting ready for their training battle a dark figure moved in the nearby trees, looking at the two pokemon  
"Alright" said Sceptile "All out battle, only rule is no KO-ing each other, are we clear?"  
"Clear as crystal" said Pikachu  
"Same here!" Ashchu yelled  
"BEGIN!"  
"Quick Attack!" yelled Pikachu, getting down on all fours and runnig to Ashchu at top speed and headbutting him hard in the stomach, sending him back a couple feet  
"Ufff" Ashchu grunted "Thunderbolt!" he said as he released a huge amount of electricity  
"Yaaaaaaaah!" yelled Pikachu, electric type or not, that really hurt "Iron Tail!" he jumped at Ashchu, his tail glowing silver and hit him straight in the back  
"Ow, alright Charge Beam!" he yelled as sphere of yellow energy formed in his paws and shot a beam of consentrated electricity, hitting his friend right in the face  
"Owww!" Pikachu moaned, rubbing his sore nose, he got up and looked at Ashchu  
"Come on dude!" Ashchu yelled "I thought that my human self would have trained you better" Pikachu suddenly yelled in anger, his eyes becoming partly red and ran straight towards Ashchu in a fury charged Volt Tackle  
"Pikachu! Wait stop!" Ashchu said, trying to walk out of the way  
"Hey Pikachu!" Sceptile yelled, running full speed "Stop it! You agreed not to use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu sneered, the only thing in his head was anger  
"HE INSULTED OUR TRAINER!" he screamed  
"HE IS OUR TRAINER!" Sceptile screamed back, reading a Leaf Blade attack in order to stop Pikachu  
"NO HE ISN'T!" Pikachu yelled and pick-it up the pace, barley outrunning the Leaf Blade  
"Please stop, Pikachu" Ashchu begged in vain, bracing himself for the pain that would erupt from the attack. Pikachu ran right into Ashchu chest, the other pokemon held their breath at what happened next, the electricity sorunding Pikachu went flying into Ash the moment they made contact, all that happened to Ashchu was he went flying back a few feet nothing else, if anything Ashchu looked stronger than before he got hit  
"What the heck?" he asked, and looked up to see his best friend running to him in rage  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR INSULTING MY BEST FRIEND!" he screamed knocking Ashchu flying into a tree, KO-ing him, but Pikachu didn't calm down, he satrted to walk to Ashchu with an Iron tail attack ready until  
"Oh no you don't!" Sceptile said as he grabbed Pikachu and lifted him up  
"LET ME GO!" he screamed in anger, shocking Sceptile constatly, his friend not letting go  
"Let me..." Pikachu stubled in his sentece, his eyes going back to the normal black "What happend? Sceptile why are you ASH!" he interrumted himself after seeing his friend on the ground, getting free from Sceptile's grip, he went over to him and looked over the wounds from the battle "Who did this!?" he yelled in anger  
"You did.." Sceptile answered  
"What do you... Oh no" he whispered, suddenly remembering everything he did to his friend, he backed off and ran into the woods  
"Pikachu where are you going!" Sceptile screamed  
"Away from the people I care about!"

Ash suddenly felt a lot of pain, he opened his eyes to see May, Max, Nubtup and Gary looking at him worried  
"Hey guys" he said rubbing the back of his head "What happened? Last thing I remember was training with Pikachu" he scratched the top of his head, but instead of feeling his spicky fur, he felt a familiar piece of fabric "Hey, my cap!" he said, taking it off to see it was smaller that his original hat and had two holes cut on the sides for his ears "Thanks Guys!" he told his friends  
"You're welcome Ash" May said with a smile, Ash looked around for Pikachu  
"Where's Pikachu?" he asked  
"He an off, Ash" Sceptile said  
"What! Where, witch way?" he asked angrily, Sceptile pointed at the woods behind them and Ash ran off to find his best friend. Pikachu looked at the water  
"Why did I do that..." he said, trying to get the image of him attacking Ash out of his head  
"Pikachu?" he heard a familiar voice say  
"Ashchu!?" he asked, worried that he might go crazy again  
"No, it's Ash" he answered "Why did you run away?"  
"Because I don't wanna hurt you!" he said, in tears  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked, worried about his friend  
"When Ashchu taunted me" Pikachu said "I just snapped, I went crazy and I almost killed you"  
"Pikachu"  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME ASH!" Pikachu yelled "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU"  
"I don't care!" Ash said "I'm sticking with you, you're my best friend and I'm gonna abandon you!"  
"Please" Pikachu said, Ash shook his head  
"I'm leaving without my friend, I know that whatever you did, you didn't do it on purpose" Ash stated sternly  
"Thanks buddy" Pikachu said with a weak smile "And I'm sorry for hurting you and for running away"  
"Apology accepted, Pikachu" Ash said, putting his paw on Pikachu's shoulder  
"Hey Ash, I told I was gonna give you my name didn't I?" he asked, Ash nodded "My name is... Bolt" Pikachu braced himself for the teasing to start, like back when he was young, but instead Ash grinned  
"Bolt? That's a really awesome name!" he exclaimed  
Bolt felt relief course through him, no longer having to hide his name from his best friend  
"Alright, let's go back" Ash said  
"Oh no you don't, you little rats!" they heard a familiar voice, the siloutte that had been followng them for two days  
"Who are you?" Bolt yelled  
"Hahahaha" the masked man laughed "You two are so predictable, at least one of you is ready to be caught"  
"Ready?" Bolt asked "What is he talking about"  
"You know, it's not polite to talk about someone in the third person Bolt" the man said  
"Wait, you can understand us?" Ash asked in shock  
"Of course I can Ash" he said smiling, taking his mask off "Don't you remember me?"  
"BRODIE!" Ash and Bolt yelled when they got a good look at the master of disguise  
"Hehe" Brodie laughed, pulling out a pokeball "Ditto, get'em!"  
"Di ditt" said the blob of pink goop as he popped out of it's pokeball, looked at Ash and started to glow white  
"Good, now get him!" Brodie yelled, the Ditto jumped at Volt with a Brick Break attack ready  
"No you don't!" yelled Ash, hitting the Ditto square in the face with his own Brick Break, knocking it out cold. Suddenly Ash covered his ears in pain as did Brodie  
"What's wron AUGH!" Bolt screamed in pain as a high pitched garbeled voice spoke in his head  
"Enough Brodie." it shrieked in their heads "It is not the time, I require all five in order to awaken! Leave them to me" Brodie nodded, recalled Ditto and ran  
"What was that?" Bolt asked "Ash? Oh sweet Arceus!" Ash looked as if his own body was attacking him, he was on the floor, barley breathing  
"Enjoy the pain that you brought along for him!" the voice said before dissapearing  
"Ash! ASH!" Bolt yelled as his friends eyes started to close  
"Do not worry" he heard a male voice said "I'll save them"

Bolt looked up to see a enormeus wyvern flying above, colored red on the stomach and it's back being black with a collar of white fur on it's neck  
"Gah!" he welped in fear  
"Do not fear" said the wyvern said "I will not harm you. I am Yveltal"  
"Yveltal?" Bolt asked, curious  
"Stand back" Yveltal warned him turning his head upwards and opening it's beak and shooting a huge red laser and zapping the trees  
"What are you doing?" Bolt asked, looking as the leaves around him withered and died, soon Yveltal had a huge ball of red energy in his mouth witch he then reallesed into Ash's body witch completely heals him  
"How did you...?" Bolt asked, but looked back to see that Yveltal was gone "Where did he go?" then suddenly a glow surpprised him seeing a glowing yellow bubble, looking a little closer Bolt saw a small pichu floating inside of the bubble suddenly started to grow slowly until started to glow white and evolved into a pikachu, the fur on it's head very similar to Ash's, and then the bubble faded, the pikachu fell to the floor. With one last flash of light, a cap almost identical to Ash's appeared on the pikachu's head only it was blue instead of red  
"Ow" they both said at the same time, then looked at each other  
"What the! Ash?" the pikachu asked  
"Wait how do you know my name?" Ash asked  
"What do you mean it's me, Ashchu"  
"How the...?" Bolt asked  
"Well, looks like we're brothers Ash!" said Ashchu


	12. Chapter 12

Ash and Bolt were still trying to grasp the fact that Ashchu had his own body  
"What's wrong, bro?" Ashchu asked, looking at Ash  
"You've got a body!" Ash said in shock "How do you... Ufff!" he grunted as he cut short by Ashchu talckeling him in a bear-hug, Ash not really knowing why, returned the hug to his new twin brother  
"Umm, guys?" Bolt suddenly spoke up "Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go back to the others"  
"Yeah" Ash said, letting go of his twin and getting up "We also need to find a way to explain Ashchu" the three pikachu nodded and started to walk back to the camp, thinking of ways to explain things to their friends  
"I know!" Bolt said "You could write it on the floor with you tail"  
"Good idea Bolt" Ash said, placing the tip of his tail on the floor "Let me see if I can... Ummm, guys... I think I forgot how to write"  
"WHAT?!" both Ashchu and Bolt yelled, looking at what Ash had wrote on the ground, well scribbeled since the lines on the floor were complete gibberish, most of them weren't even letters  
"How did you forget how to write?" Bolt exclaimed "Isn't that one of the first things they teach humans in school?"  
"It is..." Ash mumbeled, ashamed that he forgot something so basic to a trainer "How are we going to explain this now? I can't write something for them and chances are that if I can't write, Gary must either forgoten already or he is forgeting" Ash felt his ears droop as did Bolt's and Ashchu's  
"Hey, cheer up!" Ashchu said "We'll figure it out" Ash nodded and kept going. After walking a little while, Ash began to hear something  
"_At...them...thre...best...d...br...mu...y_"  
"What was that?" Ash thought, looking around, seeing nothing more than a few pidgeys flying close by  
"What's wrong, Ash?" Bolt asked  
"Oh, nothing. I just heard something" Ash said as they got near the camp, they heard a familiar voice  
"So, where Ash and Pikachu?" they heard a female voice say  
"Hey Bolt, that sounds like Annabel, dosn't it?" Ash said, as soon as he finished his sentece he got knocked to the floor by a ball of brown fur  
"WHERE IN THE NAME OF LUGIA WERE YOU TWO!?" Gary screamed as loud as his eevee lungs aloud him  
"Um, Gary?" Nubtup said, looking at Ashchu "There's three of them" Gary looked at Ashchu and is mouth fell open in shock  
"Hi Gary" Ashchu said, a tiny smirk on his face as he waved  
"How, who, what, when, why..." Gary said as he fell on the ground, passed out from shock  
"Hehehehe, okay that was pretty funny. Now, can you explain what the HECK is going on?!" Nubtup asked, frustated. After explaning what had happened in the clearing to Nubtup (and re-telling the story to Gary as he woke up just as they finished telling Nubtup)  
"Okay, let me see if I get this" Gary said after they finished telling hi the story "Ash had another personallity that was more pokemon than human, witch was given his own body by a legendary pokemon?"  
"Yep" Ash said  
"Okay" Gary said, after the last few days, he couldn't be shocked anymore  
"Let's see if Annabel can help, she is phsycic" Bolt said  
"Good idea Pikachu" Gary answered  
"Hey Gary, my name's Bolt, alright?" Bolt asked, Gary nodded

"Pika pi!" Ash cried out, getting everyone's attention "Pika ka chu" he greeted Annabel  
"Hey Ash" she said smiling "Don't worry, May and Brock told me everything"  
"Piika chupi" Ash said, pointing at Annabel's Espeon and at her forehead  
"Oh, you want to have conversation?" she asked, Ash nodded "Okay, close your eyes" as Ash closed his eyes, Annabel placed her index and middle fingers on his forehead and suddenly both of them started to glow light blue  
'Woah, so this a phsycic connection?' Ash thought  
'Yep, so what do you want to tell me?' Annabel asked  
'Okay here we go...' Ash said as he began to explain everything to Annabel, who then told everybody else.  
"So, now you have a twin?" Max asked, surprised  
"Pika" Ash said nodding as he grabbed Ashchu and started giving him a noggie  
"Piiika pikkaaaa!" Ashchu laughed  
"Um, why is he doing that?" May asked  
"Easy" Brock said "Pikachu are really playful with each other especially with siblings, my guess is Ash's pikachu instincts are making him act like that"  
"Oh, okay" May said  
CLANK!  
"Ufff" Ash grunted as a cage covered his pokemon friends and his brother "Bolt! Ashchu!"  
"Muhahahahaha, how do ya like it, twerps?" Jessie yelled from the ballon "To protect the world..." she never got to finish that sentece as Ash shot a Charge Beam straight at her  
"LET THEM GO!" Ash yelled, his irises starting to glow ruby-red, the only thought in his small yellow head was to punish Team Rocket for harming his brother and his best friend "LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE!" nobody needed a translation, the look of pure hatred in Ash's eyes said everything  
"_They must pay, they must suffer. Make them pay, make them suffer!_" said the voice from before, crystal clear this time  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" he yelled in hatred, realising an enormuos thunderbolt powerful enough to destroy a building zapped the baloon  
"Aww come on!" Jessie wailed "We didn't even get to do the motto"  
"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket srceamed  
"Ash!" Bolt yelled, worried that this was the same thing that happened to him earlier was happening to Ash "Stop, their gone!" Ash suddenly turned to the cage and everyone inside gasped and took a step back in shock, his eyes were litterally glowing red, his teeth clenched and his cheeks sparking with electricity  
"Ash calm down, I'll get them out" Annabel said, taking a step closer  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Ash yelled in rage and sent a Charge Beam in Annabel's dirrection  
"Annabel! Duck!" Max yelled in fear, Annabel did indeed duck, the attack barley missing her  
"Espeon! Use phsycic to imobolize him!"  
"You got it, Annabel!" Espeon yelled, as his eyes glowed blue and Ash started to float in the air, he was still screaming in anger into the air  
"Okay" Annabel said taking a breath, she walked up to the imobolized pikachu while May, Max and Brock unlocked the cage. She placed her fingers on Ash's forehead to try and communicate with him  
_"Leave, wench!" _she heard a voice say  
"No, he's a friend. You will be the one to leave" she said sternlly  
"_Hahahahahahaha_" the voice laughed "_Alright, I have bigger matters to attend to, but if you cross me again, witch, your life will become endless toment_" the voice replied as Ash's face returned to normal  
"Espeon, you can drop him" Annabel said, worried  
"Annabel? Oww my head, what happened?" Ash asked as Espeon set him down gently on the grass  
"There's only one explenation Ash, you got posset" Annabel said grimly "By something made of pure chaos"  
"What do you..." Ash was cut short by his twin hugging him from behind  
"Ash, are you okay?" he asked, as if taken over by something Ash turned around smiling  
"Yeah, I'm okay" he said as he hugged his twin 'Why am I huggin him?' he thought'**Because he needs me** But Annabel...** He's my brother, I need to take care of him. **Oh yeah, I need to take care of my brother' he though as he squeezed Ashchu harder, thinking of keeping him safe. His Instincts taking over him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you wanna come with us, Annabel?" Max asked "I mean you have to manage the Battle Tower"  
"I'm sure Max" Annabel said, as Espeon teleported back with a backpack full of supplies and clothes "Ready?" everybody nodded  
"Ash, you ready?" May asked, looking at the pikachu twins, Bolt, Nubtup and Gary, who were playing tag, not paying any attencion to the conversation that the humans were having  
"Pika pi!" Ash said as he tapped Gary's shoulder and ran off the other way  
"Vee!" Gary said, taking off on all fours towards Ashchu, who was looking the other way and tapped on the back  
"Hey guys!" Max yelled "We need to get going, you can keep playing later" Ash stopped running and looked confused  
"Pikachu ka chu?" he asked  
"He asked 'Going, where?'" Annabel translated  
"We're going to see Professor Oak, he might be able to help you turn human again" Brock said, Ash nodded and jumped on Max's shoulder, Ashchu then jumped on Max's other shoulder  
"Okay, let's get going!" Annabel said, recalling Espeon and turning to everyone else, who nodded and started walking down the route

"Hey Ash" Ashchu said "How are going to explain this to mom?" Ash felt his smile melt clean off his face, and started to scratch his chin  
"Well, I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Ash said, smiling nervosly "Hey, how do you know that Professor Oak can help?" Ash asked Annabel  
"Ash asks how Professor Oak can help" Annabel told the others  
"Well, when we got split up at Sliph Co. we called Professor Oak and told him what happened to you, he told us to find you and try to go back to him, since he studied it for a while in school"  
"They teach this sort of thing in school?" Ash wondered  
"Apparently" Bolt said, scratching the back of his ears  
"Well" Gary said "It's a theory, nothing more"  
"So, do you think there's a way to turn you back?" Nubtup asked  
"I don't..." Gary said, his eyes suddenly got big and he started sniffing at the air, Nubtup looked at him, worried  
"Hey Gary, whats..." Ash said as his eyes also got big and watery, he started to sniff the air like crazy, same thing with Bolt  
"Um, Ash? Bro?" Ashchu asked, shaking his brother's shoulder "Annabel!" Ashchu yelled, trying catching the psychic girl's attencion, Nubtup waved her hand in front of Gary's face when a smell entered her nose  
" *Sniff* *Sniff* Yuck! that smell is too sweet!" she choked "Wait, the ways their looking, the way their sniffing the air... Ashchu! Plug your nose!" she yelled at the young pikachu, who did it in an instant  
"Why? Did you figure out what's wrong with them?" Ashchu asked, his paw over his small black nose  
"Yeah" Nubtup said "A pokemon is using Sweet Scent"  
"Ash? Gary?" Annabel asked, waving her hand in front in front the pikachu, not getting a response "What's wrong with them?" Ashchu kept  
shaking his brother hoping to get a response, but getting nothing, then suddenly they started walking to the woods near the route  
"Ash!" Ashchu yelled at Ash, but he was ignored as Bolt and Gary followed to him to the woods, also under the effects of Sweet Scent,  
"Guys, stop it" Brock said, nabbing Ash from the ground "We need to OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Brock yelled as he got shocked, now the same color as charcoal, he dropped Ash who continued to walk mindlessly to the woods following Bolt and Gary  
"What's wrong with them?!" Max asked, Annabel looked at the two remaining pokemon and saw Ashchu covering his nose  
"Ashchu, why are you covering your nose?"  
"Pika pika chu ka chu!" Ashchu yelled, worried about his brother and friends  
"Annabel!" May yelled "This isn't the time to chat with Ashchu!" Annabel turned around and said  
"I know whats wrong with them, their being lured by Sweet Scent"

"I still don't understand your choice of ditching the Shadow Pokemon for your normal ones" Doug said via radio  
"Simple, their mindless." Lewis responded  
"Yeah, that garranties obidience" Doug responded  
"And it takes away their instincts and common sense" Lewis said "I trained these pokemon for years, they are thousand times more obident and powerful that any aura-less pokemon the lab-rattatas can cook up!" he said angrily, cutting communications and turning to his Roserade  
"I take it Doug didn't understand?" Roserade asked her trainer  
"Do you need to ask?" he responded, grabbing another pokeball from his coat pocket "Get ready" as soon as he finished that sentence, a nearby bush rustled and two pikachu and eevee walked out, with a trance like look in their eyes  
"Good job Roserade" Lewis said "Now, get ready to stop in three.. two.. one, stop using Sweet Scent!" Roserade nodded put her arm down, stopping the course of the smell. Ash blinked the tears out of his eyes and looked around  
"What the? Where are we?" Gary asked as soon as his vision cleared up  
"YOU!" Bolt yelled when he saw Lewis  
"Hello Bolt, Ash, Gary" he said calmly, despite the fact that Ash and Bolt were growling and sparking electricity "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself, my name is Lewis"  
"Who is this guy?" Gary asked  
"He's a member of Cipher" Bolt growled, getting down on all fours  
"Cipher? Grrrr you're friends are the reason me and Ash were turned into pokemon!" Gary yelled  
'Turned?' Ash thought 'Wait, what did I just think?'  
"What do you want, to catch us?" Bolt yelled  
"Hehehehe, catch you?" Lewis chuckeled "No, this is test of your battle capabilities, I choose you, Dusknoir!" he yelled as the pokeball he tossed opened to reveal the ghost pokemon that resided inside  
"Hehehe, so, these are my 'foes'?" the ghost mocked the three tiny pokemon, cracking it's knuckles "Orders, Lewis?"  
"More like recommendations, Willow Wisp and Confuse Ray" Lewis said with a smile. Dusknoir laughed as it's hand ignited into purple fire, witch it then tossed in the dirrection of the trio, hitting Gary straight in the face  
"Augh!" Gary screamed in pain, the fur on his face burned and covered in soot "Hey! Not cool!" he yelled in anger, reading a shadow ball attack, Dusknoir simply smirked as a ball of multi colored light appeared in it's hand and tossed it at Gary  
"Gary! Get out of the way!" Ash yelled, after getting no response, shoved Gary out of the way of the attack and took the light himself  
"Ash!" Bolt yelled as his friend started to walk in circles and gibbering nonsense  
"Alkdjfihrgb" Ash babeled running into a tree  
"Ash! Stop it!" Bolt yelled, grabbing him and turning Ash around to face him, gasping when he saw that Ash's eyes were in the shape of stars, he had gotten zapped with a confuse ray attack  
"Ow, thanks Ash" Gary said as he got up  
"Dibheuijofn" Ash babled as Bolt tried to snap him out of his confusion  
"What's wrong with him?" Gary asked, dodging another ball of fire  
"Confuse ray hit him" Bolt said  
"Hm, alright, stay here" Gary said as he got down on all fours and took off towards the ghost pokemon at top speed  
"Gary, are you insane!?" Bolt asked as Ash started to hit his head against a tree trunk. Gary just jumped at the enemy and screamed  
"BITE ATTACK!"  
"HAUUUUUGH!" Dusknoir yelled in pain as Gary's Eevee fangs dug into it's arm "Get off my arm!" it screamed and threw him back at the other two, knocking both Ash and Bolt to the ground and snapping Ash out of confusion  
"Pathetic" Lewis said, shaking his head "Well now, Dusknoir I want you to"

_CLANK!_

"What the...!" Lewis yelled as Ash, Bolt and Gary were carried of by a giant Metagross "Hmm, smart girl, I can see why the order chose her to be the translator. Dusknoir, Roserade return" he said as the beam hit his pokemon, returning them to their pokeballs

"Oww, my head" Ash said as soon as he got his grips together  
"Oh good, you stopped hypervetilating" said Espeon, who floated down from the top of the Metagross "Annabel and everybody else is already at Pallet Town"  
"How?" Ash asked  
"Alakazam teleported them" Espeon responded  
"Can you teleprt us there too?" Ash asked, worried about his friends, but most of all, his brother  
"No, too many things to teleport, but at this speed we should be there tomorrow" Espeon said ha"ppily "Give me a minute and I'll bring to the top" Ash smiled as he scratched his head, barley missing the tiny silver and red disk on the bottom of his hat  
A tracking device.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashchu sat on the roof of Professor Oak's laboratory, looking up to the sky  
"Ash..." he whispered, worried about his brother  
"Hey Ashchu!" Nubtup said, climeing up the pipe that the pikachu had used  
"Hi Nubtup" Ashchu said  
"What are you doing up here?" Nubtup asked, sitting down next to the pikachu  
"Hiding from Bayleef" he said, wincing at the memory of the giant grass pokemon jumping on top of him and squeezing him on the floor  
"Yeah, she's a bit crazy" Nubtup said "Sceptile and Swellow are expalening everything to everybody, also they keep saying that Charizard is going to come"  
"Really?" Ashchu asked, a little happier at the idea of seeing his old friend "Cool, I really want to see him again" he said, returning his gaze to the sky

Gary kept rubbing his paws on his face, trying to get the soot of the Willow Wisp attack off his fur  
"Hey Gary, your furs looking great!" Espeon said happily "Come over here and eat something"  
"In a minute" Gary said, still rubbing his paws over his nose  
"Don min him" Ash said, his mouth full of berries "He *GULP* he's a bit of a loner" Bolt nodded in agreement as he grabbed another berry  
"You might wanna get some shut eye" Metagross said "It's still going to be a while before we get to Pallet Town" Bolt nodded and laid down to take a nap, he opened his eyes and second later and found himself in the forest sorrounding Pallet Town, alongside another pikachu he didn't reconise  
"What the?" he said, looking around the clearing, he was in the middle of a circle of berry bushes with a low amount of trees, allawoing him to see the sun starting to set "But it was morning a few minutes ago..." he felt something on his neck, after touching his neck he felt a leaf tied to his neck, the way pokemon harvest berries  
"Bolt, come on!" he heard the other pikachu say  
"Huh?" he asked, confused how this wild pikachu knew his name, something he tried like crazy to keep a secret, and looked at the pikachu. It's face seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it, it also had a leaf bag  
"Come on, if we don't get home before dark, dad's gonna have a fit again!" the pikachu said grabbing Bolt arm and pulled him  
"Woah!" Bolt yelled as he was pulled "Hey, who are you?!"  
"Haha, good one" the pikachu laughed, he then looked at Bolt who had a serious look on his face "You're serious, you don't remeber?"  
"No, I've never seen you before!" Bolt screamed, finnaly squirming his arm free and looked at the other pikachu, who had a look of gennuene worry  
"Did you hit your head or something?" the pikachu asked, touching Bolt's forehead, before Bolt smacked it away  
"Keep your hands to yourself!" he yelled "Tell me your name, NOW!" the other pikachu looked at him worried  
"It's me, Watt" the pikachu said  
"Watt..." Bolt repeated "That sounds... familiar"  
"Yeah!" Watt said "Come on, dad can help!" he said as he started to run, Bolt took one look around the clearing before taking off after Watt  
"Hey -ha- where are we -ha- going?" Bolt panted  
"Home, where else?" Watt screamed "Hurry! Their gonna show up soon!"  
"Who?" Bolt yelled back, but Watt was too far ahead to hear him "Why does this feel familiar. It feels like I've been here before OW!" he grunted in pain as he crashed into Watt, spilling the berries he had on his leaf-basket  
"Ouch, sorry Bolt" Watt said, reaching his paw to help Bolt get up, Bolt took his paw and got up  
"Were are we?" Bolt asked, looking at the cave entrance  
"It's our home, come on. Dad can help with your amnesia!" Watt said, running into the cave, Bolt followed him. Inside the cave was a whole pikachu colony, full of pichu running around playing tag, pikachu chatting with each other, with raichu or taking care of the pichu  
"Woah" Bolt said, his mouth gaping open at the number of pokemon inside the cave, he kept following Watt towards the back of the cave were he saw an older pikachu scolding a pichu  
"Looks like Gen caused trouble again" Watt sighted, before tapping his father on the shoulder "Dad, we got a bit of bin emergency"  
"Emergency? Okay, but remember what I told you Gen" the pikachu said, turning back to the pichu  
"Yes daddy..." the pichu said as he walked of ashamed  
"Okay, what is it?" the pikachu asked  
"It's Bolt, he has amnesia" Watt said  
"WHAT!" the pikachu screamed, after screaming he walked to Bolt and grabbed him by the shoulder and looked him in the eye  
"Bolt, what do you reemember?" he asked  
"What are you talking about!?" Bolt screamed. wigelling himself free "Who are you pokemon and how do you know my name!?"  
"You really don't remember us?" Watt asked worried  
"Remember you?! I've never see you before in my life!" he screamed at the top of his lungs  
"Calm down!" Watt's father said "I think I know how to fix this" the pikachu started to turn around as the cave started shaking  
"What the heck!?" Watt screamed "Earthquake?"  
"I don't.."  
"Dragonite!" Bolt heard a familiar voice say "Use Dragon Rage!"  
"GET DOWN!" Watt's father screamed  
"Why, that might be out AAH!" Bolt yelled as he was hit by the Dragon Rage and fell to the floor  
"Good job Dragonite" the voice said "This little guy will really help in my research"  
"Who are" Bolt said before he was cut short by what the figure had in it's hand, a pokeball with the simbol of a thunderbolt on it "How did you get that?"  
"Go pokeball" the figure said, throwing the pokeball at him  
"Nononononononnononono!" Bolt said as the red and white sphere hit him "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs

"Wake up Bolt!" Ash screamed, shaking his best friend like crazy "Come on dude, wake up"  
"No, don't put me inside of the pokball!" Bolt mumbeled in his sleep  
"WAKE UP!" Ash yelled, smacking Bolt with his tail  
"Ahh!" Bolt screamed "Where am I!?"  
"Calm down, Bolt" Ash said, breathing a little slower "You just had a nightmare. We made back to Pallet Town!"  
"Cool, just give me a minute" Bolt gasped 'What was that? It felt like deja-vu'  
"Gary, look I can see your house from here!" Ash said  
"And I can see yours" Gary said, the two rivals kept pointing out locations and giggiling  
"Hehe, you two have never been this friendly with each other before" Bolt giggled  
"What do you mean?" Ash asked, confused  
"Huh, when you were rivals" Bolt said. Ash and Gary looked at each other  
"Rivals?" Gary said, just as confused as Ash "I don't remember being rivals, do you?"  
"Nah" Ash said "You sure your not thinking about your nightmare?"  
"No I'm not! Remember when you were human!" Bolt said worried  
"Human... Oh yeah, we used to rival pokemon trainers!" Ash exclaimed  
"Your right" Gary giggled "How could I forget" Bolt was worried about them but he was cut from his thoughts by a scream  
"ASH! OVER HERE! BIG BRO!"  
"Ashchu!" Ash said, looking down at the lab roof to see a young pikachu wearing a blue baseball cap "Metagroos, could you please drop us off at the lab?"  
"Sure" Metagross said, levataing to the lab  
"Ash!" Ashchu yelled in joy, Ash jumped and tackled him into a hug  
"What are you doing up here!?" Ash screamed after letting go of the hug "You could have fallen!"  
"Sorry" Ashchu said, a little shocked at his brother's outburst  
"Wow Ash, I never thought you would have an outburst like that!" they heard a familiar voice say, they all looked in the direction of the voice  
"CAHRIZARD!" they all yelled at the sight of the fire lizard  
"Looks like a lot's changed while I've been gone" Charizard chuckled


	15. Chapter 15

Lewis looked around the large, steel hallway at the door at the end  
"Hello Lewis" he heard a voice say, turning around he saw a tall man wearing a pin-stripe suit wit a large yellow C on his tie  
"Sir" Lewis said, saluting the only person in Cipher that was a higher rank than him  
"At ease my friend" the chief said "I was on my way to consulte him, care to come with me?"  
"Of course sir" Lewis said, following the chief along  
"Now, I heard that you tested our subjects adaptacions to their new bodies, correct?" the chief asked  
"Yes sir, while their battle skills aren't the best, they indeed have adapted to their new forms quite well" Lewis reported  
"Good good" the chief said "We need them to be as pokemon like as possible, otherwise. Ah, we're here" the chief said happily, placing his hand on the scanner  
"IDENTETY COMFIRMED" the coputer said as the metallic door opened to reveal a cave "WELCOME SIR" the chief nodded and gestured Lewis inside the cavern. Lewis nodded and entered the cave, the walls of the cave were decorated with hyroglyphs, strange shapes and names scatered all over the cave walls, they kept walking until they reached the back of the cave, were there was a huge stone door standing at the end of the cavern, the chief walked up and got down on one knee, Lewis followed his example  
"My lord" the chief said "We are here for your advice on the situacion..."  
"_What would that be, my servant?_" a high pitched voice said, emanating from the other side of the door  
"The ones you choose, my lord" Lewis informed the voice "We do not know what to do, should we capture them or wait longer?"  
"_I belive that one of them is ready to be brought to me_" the voice said "_The human turned pikachu, bring him here. The other three can wait_"  
"Of course my lord" both Lewis and the chief said, getting up and quietly exiting the cavern  
"Now Lewis" the chief said "I belive it's time for you to upgrade your equipment"  
"Yes sir" Lewis said, smirking at the idea of getting payback on Anabel for stopping his test "What did you have in mind?"

Ash stood in center of a circle of pokemon alongside Gary, all of them asking questions about their journey and how they feel in their new bodies  
"Wait, you fought a giant Dragonite?" Kingler asked  
"Yeah" Ash said  
"I almost got eaten by it when I got transformed" Gary said, embarassed  
"Um guys?" Bulbasaur spoke up "How are you going to explain this to your families?" Ash and Gary's smiles melted off their faces, Ash nervously thinking about how to not only expalin his trasformation but also his twin brother, and Gary was worried about his grandfather, while professor Oak was a great guardian, but he could get a little... exited over sciencetific discoveries  
"What am I gonna tell gramps?" Gary said worried  
"What am I gonna tell mom?" Ash said, and then saw Bolt looking at the woods and decided to ask him "Scuse me, coming through" Ash grunted as he squeezed his way past all his pokemon and ran to the rock were Bolt was sitting "Hey Bolt!"  
"Oh, hi Ash" Bolt greeted him "What's up?"  
"I don't know how I'm gonna explain all this to mom" Ash said "By the way, have you seen Ashchu?"  
Bolt nodded "He's over there talking with Totodile and Cindaquill"  
"Thanks" Ash said, a little bit more calm now that he knew where his brother was "Now, do you have any." Ash was cut off by a giant green shape jumping on him  
"Hi Ash!" Bayleef yelled, sqeezing Ash flat "How are you?"  
"Ba-ylee-f!" Ash gasped due lack of air "I-ca-t-breathe!"  
Bayleef looked at him and saw Ash's eyes were turning slightly purple "Oh sorry!" Bayleef yelled as she jumped off him  
"Hah don't worry hah it" Ash gasped in pain, holding his chest painfully. While Ash was busy trying to regain feeling in his chest, Gary was in front of the lab door  
"I need to tell gramps" he thought "But how I am going to do it" Ash had informed him during the flight back that their new forms had removed their ability to write, so that was out of the picture, "Maybe miming..." he thought to himself until he heard footsteps coming from the inside of the lab, when the door started to creek open, Gary quickly got down on all fours so he wouldn't get any unwanted attencion  
"Okay, now to feed the pokemon" Tracy said as he steped out the door "Huh, hi there little guy" he said when he saw Gary  
"Vee eevee!" Gary said cheerfully, happy to see his grandfather's assistant, Tracy crouched down and petted Gary  
"Why are you standing out here?" Tracy asked  
"Ev eevee vee!" Gary said, pointing his paw inside Tracy saw this and understood that he wanted to go inside  
"Well, professor Oak want's to try out a new training machine, you wanna come in?" Tracy asked the Eevee, who nodded furiosly "Okay then" Tracy grabbed Gary by the stomach and took him inside  
"Alright!" he thought as Tracy took him upstairs "Wait, the attic?" he wondered why his grandfather would be up there for anything other than having a good look at the pokemon from the inside, something he hasn't done since Tracy came on board the research project  
"Professor! This little guy wanted to see you" Tracy said as he opened the attic's trapdoor  
"Thanks Tracy" Oak said "Hi there Eevee"  
"Eevee ee ve" Gary said, greeting his grandfather, happy to be back in his old home before he became a researcher himself. He started to get comfortable on the table, laying on his belly and front paws, he almost fell asleep before Oak came back with a strange looking CD player  
"Okay Eevee" Oak said as he showed Gary some suction cups that were attached on the CD player "Don't be scared, this is a TM"  
"A TM?" Gary thought, swearing he heard that term before but he couldn't place it, he forgot about that when Oak placed the suction cups on his forehead and turned the TM on, Gary suddenly felt information go through his head at an amazing speed, information on how to use a specific move : Hyper Voice  
"Okay Eevee" Oak said after removing the suction cups "Please try the move on that bullseye over there" he pointed at a target on the wall, Gary nodded and walked in the direction of the target and took a deep breath  
"EeVEEEEEE!" Gary screamed as trasparent rings flew out of his mouth and hit the target, turning it into wood chips  
Oak was speechless "That- was- PERFETCT!" he said as he grabbed Gary and looked at him "Thank you Ee..." he was cut short by Gary hugging him, when he pulled away Oak saw the charm Gary had on his neck, the one he made him as a good luck charm for his journey "This is Gary's charm... How did you?" he asked, but then remembered the call that he got a few days ago about Ash's transformation  
"Eevee?" Gary asked his grandfather  
Oak looked at him and asked "Gary, is that you?" Gary nodded happily, glad that his grandpa knew who he was "Who did this to you? The same people that trasnformed Ash?" Oak asked his transmographied grandson  
"Vee" Gary said, nodding  
"Okay" Oak said, calming down a bit "I'll try to make an antidote, but it might not work. If that happens, are you and Ash willing to stay pokemon if it can't be helped?" Gary thought for a minute and looked out the window, he saw all the pokemon playing tag, sharing food, Charizard was giving Ashchu, Totodile and Cindaquill rides as Ash and Bolt had a training match, a small part of him was nagging him to say no, that he was and always will be human, but that thought was drowned out by the thought of the amazing life he could have an eevee, and from the conversations they had on the trip he knew Ash felt the same  
"Vee" he said, nodding at his grandfather  
"Alright then" Oak said, opening the trapdoor "I'll go tell Delia about Ash" Gary nodded and took off at full speed to join his friends back in the ranch. Meanwhile on a hill, a figure stood watching the pokemon play and interact with each other  
"Enjoy your fun, Ash Ketchum. While it lasts" Lewis said with an evil smile


	16. Chapter 16

Ash and Bolt were in the middle of training  
"Just concentrate Ash" Bolt said as Ash's tail glowed a faint silvery-white, before it stopped and turned yellow again  
"What hah am I doing hah wrong, Bolt?" Ash panted  
"I dunno" Bolt shrugged "I didn't have so much of a hard time learning Iron Tail"  
"Oh yeah, who taught you to do it? Can you call him?" Ash joked, he and Bolt both laughed at the joke  
"Hehehe, good one Ash" Bolt snorted in between laughs "Come on, we have to keep training" Ash nodded and closed his eyes  
"Focus!" he thought as his tail started to glow "Harder!" he shut his eyes tighter and clenched his teeth, his tail started to glow brighter and brighter until the light completly engulfed his tail then he opened his eye a tiny crack to see his tail and then his tail suddenly fizzeled out and turned yellow again  
"Hey guys" Gary said, coming back from the lab "What are you doing?"  
"Training" Ash panted "Gary, have you seen Nubtup?"  
the eevee nodded "She over there chatting with Bayleef"  
"Cool" Bolt said "Now Ash let-" he was interrupted by Tracy coming over to them  
"Hi guys" he said  
"Pika kachu Hey Tracy" Ash said, happily holding his paw for his old friend  
"Hey Ash" Tracy said, shaking Ash's paw with his hand "Of all the things that you've be doing, I never thought you've become a pokemon"  
"Pika chuka chu You have no idea" Bolt said, putting his paw on Ash's shoulder  
"Well, professor Oak wants to see ya" Tracy said, grabbing Ash by the stomach  
"Chu! Ow" Ash yelped  
"Sorry" Tracy said embaraced, and walked off,  
Ash yelled as he was carried off "Pika pi ka pichu! Look after Ashchu for me guys!"  
"Pika pi! You got it Ash!" Bolt yelled before turning to Gary "Pika ka chu? Bit overprotecting, ain't he?"  
"Vee ee vee Yeh, he is" Gary said

Ash moved a bit in Tracy's arms, a little bit ebarrased by the fact his friend was carrying him  
"I wonder what professor Oak wants to tell me" Ash thought, as they passed Gary's house "Wait, where are we going?"  
"We're here Ash" Tracy said, Ash looked ahead and his ears drooped instantly, they were going to his house.  
Ash squirmed and yelled "Don't take me in there, please!" he knew his mother was an understanding person, but he wasen't shure how she'd react to not only her son being a pikachu, but also having a brother  
"Calm down Ash, it's just your house" Tracy said, confused at his friend's reaction, Ash just kept squirming his way out of Tracy's hands to no avail, Tracy opened the door and walked in "Welp we're here As-" he interrupted by an explosion coming from the lab "Augh, the Electrode at it again, I gotta go Ash" he said dropping Ash on the floor and closed the door  
"Tracy! Wait!" Ash yelled, knocking on the door  
"Ash?" he heard a voice very similar to his say  
"Wait, Ashchu?" Ash said turning around to see his twin brother standing in doorway to the living room "What are you doing here?"  
"Professor Oak brought me here" Ashchu said, running to his brother  
"But, mom" Ash said  
"Professor Oak told her about the trasnformation, and about me" Ashchu said "He said we had to wait for you to show up before we explanined, come on the others are in the living room"  
"The others?" Ash asked, hhe then looked in the living room to see his friends sitting on the dinner table "Guys!" May, Max and Brock looked at the floor to see Ash standing next to his brother, waving at them  
"Ash!" Max said, snatching the boy turned pokemon from the ground and placing him on the table  
"I'll be back in a minute Ash" Ashchu said, taking off towards the kitchen  
"We've been worried about you three" May said "We haven't seen you since Metagross brought back"  
"We're fine" Ash said in poketounge  
Max looked at him confused "Ash, we're not pokemon we can't understand you" Ash smacked his forehead, he's been spending the last few days with nothing but pokemon, who can easily understand him  
"Piika!" he heard Ashchu said, who was walking over with a bunch of plates that went past his face, Ash jumped off the table and ran to help his brother move the plates "Thanks bro"  
"Your welcome" Ash said "Hey guys!" Max and Brock heard the 'Pika' and got up to help with the plates  
"Thank you" Delia said, coming out of the kitchen with a pot of soup, as soon as she placed it on the table she looked at the two pikachu, she grabbed them both "Ash, professor Oak explained everything that happened, do you mind waiting upstairs?" she asked Max May and Brock  
"No, we don't mind" they all said at once, got up and ran upstairs to give the small family privacy  
"Mom." Ash said in poketounge "I'm-"  
"Shh" Delia said "Don't worry Ash, I understand. Your worried I won't accept you, right?" Ash nodded slowly "Don't worry, no matter what you are, your still my son"  
Ash smiled and gave his mom a hug "Thanks mom" he said in poketounge, and then looked at his brother, who looked extremely sad  
"Don't worry" Delia said, giving Ashchu a little squeeze "I'm not gonna leave you Ashchu. Your my son too" Ashchu smiled and hugged his mom back. The three of them stayed in a hug for a minute until there was a knock on the door  
"Ms Ketchum?" they heard Tracy say  
"Give me a second Tracy" she called "Now, you two go get your friends down for dinner" both pikachu nodded and ran upstairs  
"Wow mom was really understanding wasn't she?" Ashchu said as the twins jumped to next step  
"Yeah, she was" Ash said "You think we can their attencion from here?"  
"Worth a try" Ashchu said  
"Pika pika!" they yelled at the top of their tiny lungs, after catching their breath, their large ears heard footsteps coming from the top of the stairs  
"What is it guys?" May asked "Is it time for dinner?" the pikachu twins nodded and took off down the stairs to get to the dinner table, their human friends came down behind them  
"Done!" Ash said, he then Bolt and Gary sitting next to the table  
"Hey guys!" Ashchu said  
"Hi Ashchu" Gary said "Tracy brought us here to spend the night"  
"Time to eat!" Delia said, putting a huge plate of fries in front of the pokemon along with a ketchup bottle  
"Ketchup!" Bolt squealed in joy, swipping the bottle and a handful of fries and started eating  
"I see you still love ketchup" Ash said, swipping some fries an putting them in his mouth  
"Course I do" Bolt said "It's delicious!" after they shared a laugh, Ash and Ashchu's eyes got a little droopy, they both fell backwards, just before they hit, Delia caught them and took up in her arms  
"You two look like you could do with some sleep" she said, carrying the two sleeping pikas in her arms, she put them in Ash's old bed, the two got comfy and fell into a deep sleep.  
**BOOOM!  
**"Ahh!" Ash screamed as he jumped out of bed, his brother shaking in fear right beside him  
"Ash? What was that?" Ashchu whimpered  
"I don't know bro" Ash said "Stay here" Ash jumped o the window and opened it with his paws and gasped at what he saw. The lab was burning like an inferno.


	17. Chapter 17

Ash stood gawking at the fire  
"What.." he managed to stutter out, Ashchu ran to the window to look at what was happening and whimpered in fear  
"Ash whats going on?" he said, tembeling  
"I don't know little bro" Ash said, coming back inside the room  
"Hey!" they heard a sleepy voice say "Keep quiet!"  
"Gary?" Ashchu asked, turning around and saw two pokemon laying on the far end of the bed, an eevee and a pikachu  
"Be quiet guys" Bolt said, half asleep "It's like 2 in the morning"  
"But guys!" Ashchu said  
"Night..." Gary said, turning around to go back to sleep  
"The lab's on fire!" he yelled  
"WHAT!?" both Bolt and Gary screamed, sitting up instantly  
Ash nodded "Yeah look" he said pointing at the window. Bolt and Gary ran to the window and looked at the blazing fire consuming the lab  
"We have to get over there to help!" Bolt said  
"Good one Bolt" Gary said sarcastcly "We're not water types, what can we do?" Ash frowned at him  
"I don't know about you, Gary!" he said "But I'm going over there to help my pokemon!" Bolt ran to his best friend's side and nodded to him "Ashchu, you stay here" Ash told his brother, who quickly nodded  
"Alright, I going with you" Gary said "Come on, we have to go through the window" both pikachu nodded  
"Ashchu, get mom to call the fire department!" Ash said before he climed out the window, followed by Bolt  
"Okay, I gotta go wake up mom" Ashchu said to himself and ran out the open door towards his mother's room, he pushed the bedroom door open and jumped onto the bed  
"Pika pik kachu! (Wake up mom!)" he yelled  
"Wha... Ash?" she asked, Ashchu shook his head "Ashchu, what is it?" Delia asked, half asleep  
"Pik achu ka chu pi! (There's a fire at the lab! Call the firefighters!)" Ashchu yelled  
"I don't understand you" Delia said, Ashchu smacked himself for forgetting that before grabbing his mom's sleeve and pointing at the window  
"Pika pi (Come on)" he said, tugging at her sleeve with more strength until she got up and looked out the window to see the fire  
"Oh my... Get me the phone, now!"

Ash, Bolt and Gary had just reached the lab and walked to the garden  
"Hello!?" Ash yelled "Can anybody hear me?!"  
"I hope gramps is alright..." Gary said quietly, before he heard Bolt sniffing around the area  
"*Cough cough* I can't smell anything because of the smoke" Bolt choked  
"And I can't hear anything with the crackling wood around us" Ash said  
"I wonder what started this fire" Gary said, then they reached the entrance to the lab  
"Tracy!" Ash yelled when he saw his friend on the floor, the three pokemon crowed around him, Gary put his finger on his neck "What are you doing?"  
"Checking his pulse" Gary said Ash looked over Tracy, no burns, no soot but he did have a bruise on his neck "Few!" Gary sighted and smiled  
"He's alive, just knocked out"  
"Good, but what-.." Ash was cut short by a familiar voice  
"Sorry Sam, business is business" the voice said  
"Now, where is he?" another voice said, however they were talking to did not answer  
"I recomend you answer my commpanion's question" a third voice said quietly "we don't want this getting ugly, do we?" Ash squinted in the direction of the voices and saw three human silouttes standing in front of them he slowly walked in their dirrection, silently signalling Gary and Bolt to follow him, they got close enough to see the people that was standing there and resisted the urge to gasp, it was Brodie, Doug and Lewis, each of them dressing a lot different than the last time they saw them. Brodie was wearing a combination of silver and black armor of what looked like kelvar, with a strange looking visor, Doug looked like he was dressing lighter and was covered in dust with some kind of flashlight on his helmet, Lewis was wearing a trenchcoat, gloves and some kind of spiked boots and had a strange silver rod, like a portable fishing rod  
"Some reasercher you are Lewis" Oak said  
"My, still gutsy as ever, eh teach?" Lewis chuckeld at his captive's outburst "We don't need to talk anymore thought, he's here" as soon as he finished that sentence, he wipped the rod torwards Oak, it started to expand to a metallinc stick with electricity arcing throught it, and smacked Oak on the neck shocking and knocking him out  
"NO!" Gary screaned, seething with anger his eyes turning slightly red  
"Well, Ash is mine, kay?" Lewis asked calmly, ignoring the seething eevee  
"Fine by me, I'll deal with mister over-reaction over here" Brodie chuckeld  
"I'll deal with Bolt then" Doug said  
"Stop-talking-won't" Gary muttered, his eyes getting a brighter and brighter shade of red  
"Grrr, I don't care what you Cipher wackos want, you ain't getting it!" Ash growled  
"A little guttsy Ash. Luck boys" Lewis said, grabbing a pokeball from his pocket "Sneasel!"  
"Need me, boss?" the ice type asked when he popped out of the ball, he then saw Ash "Oh. I get it, can I?" Lewis nodded and Sneasel lunged at Ash and kicked him in the opposite dirrection, and then ran after him  
"Ow, that hurt a lot" Ash moaned in pain, getting up  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Sneasel said sarcastecly  
"Shut up!" Ash yelled, sending a thunderbolt straight at Sneasel, how just smirked and dissapeared just before the bolt hit "How in the..!" Ash was cut short due to a Night Slash attack hitting from behind  
"I was trained in speed bucko!" Sneasel laughed before his claws glew violet, dissaperared and struck Ash twice in a row right on the chest  
"AAUGH!" he screamed falling to the ground in pain, bits of his yellow fur on the ground in front of him "He's too fast.." out of instinct, he shut his eyes and felt his ears wiggled, but he coulnd't hear anything other than burning wood and the grunts of his friends' battles  
"Poor poor stupid rat" Sneasel said, putting his bottom paw on Ash's chest, causing a painful reaction from him "We st the place on fire to dissable your senses"  
"Brick Break!" Ash yelled in pain, hitting the enemy square in the face and sent him into a nearby tree, Ash got up and looked around and saw Bolt a shadow Larion and to see Gary attacking with Hyper Voice mercylessly at another eevee, Brodie's Ditto, before he heard a scream of anger  
"You little!" Sneasel screamed in rage as he ran straight a him with a Metal Claw, too tired to run Ash closed his eyes to prepare for the hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see Sneasel unable to pass his tail, witch was glowing silvery white  
"Alright, I'm using Iron Tail!" Ash yelled in joy, coutering every hit from Sneasel like a pro and constantly hitting him back until the dark-ice type collapsed on the ground out of exhastion "Haha, better think before you mess with Ash Ketchum, pokemon... um" Ash stuterred, forgeting the rest  
"Ash!" Bolt yelled, runnig over  
"Bolt! You okay?" Ash asked  
"Yeah, his pokemon were tough, but I did it!" Bolt said "And I knocked him out with a good shock"  
"Good job!" Ash said happily  
"Not...so...fast...punks" Sneasel grunted  
"What are you gonna do, huh?" Ash mocked him, but jumped back when Sneasel started glowing "Oh crud..."  
"You were saying?" Weavile said when the light dissapeared from him, he started glowing dark purple "Dark Pulse!" he screamed a beam of pure darkness straight at Ash, sending him flying into a flame and running after him  
"ASH NO!" Bolt screamed in horror, running straight to the fire, Weavile jumped out and ran to his trainer with something in one of his claws, not caring about that Bolt waved his tail at the flames until the went out, Ash was nowhere to be found "Ash! Ash!" Bolt yelled "Dude, this ain't funny, come out!" he then steppet on something made of fabric, he looked down to Ash's cap laying on the floor "Nononononono" Bolt cried, picking up the cap and running at full speed to Lewis "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ASH!"  
"Calm down, he's right here" Lewis said, smiling and taking a step to the side to reveal Ash behind, with a confused look on his face, but apart from that he was totally calm  
"Ash!" Bolt said happily "Your okay!" Bolt took a step closer but Ash moved closer to Lewis's leg "Ash, whats wrong?" Ash ignored him and turned to Lewis  
"Do you know this pikachu, master?" Ash asked inosently  
"Master?!" Bolt yelled, looking at Lewis  
"Hehehe" Lewis laughed, pulling out a pokeball with a lightning bolt on it "Yes, I'm his trainer now. Ash"  
"Yes master?" Ash asked happily  
"Attack him" Lewis said with a grin  
"Alright!" Ash said happily, getting down on all fours and started to spark electricity at Bolt  
"Ash, please don't listen to him!" Bolt said  
"Sorry, but if my master says it, I gotta do it" Ash said cheerfully "Thunderbolt!"


	18. Chapter 18

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Bolt screamed in pain, getting zapped by Ash "Ash... Please... Stop"  
"Stop?" Ash asked "Sorry, I can't til I'm told to stop or you pass out" he readied his paw as it started to form a small yellow ball "Charge Beam!" Bolt barley dodged the beam and readied himself to attack, but he then remembered the time HE lost is memories and Meowth conviced him he was a member of Team Rocket. He attacked Ash without a second thought, but he didn't attack back, he tried to reason and remind Bolt of his memories  
"Okay" Bolt thought "I'll try to remind him of his past, if that fails I'll fight" he got and walked to Ash who was still sparking with electricity, thought he really just had a smile on his face, like he was having fun battleling  
"Your back!" Ash said happily, he then started to charge up his electricity  
"Ash, wait!" Bolt yelled, causing the pikachu in front of him to stop chariging and look at him  
"How do you know my name?" Ash asked  
"Because we're best friends" Bolt said  
"Hmmm, sorry, dosen't ring a bell" Ash said  
"Ash!" Lewis yelled "Get back to the fight!"  
"Yes master!" Ash said, he got down on all fours and started running at Bolt full speed "Quick Attack!"  
"Ash, please don-OW!" he grunted as he was shoved out the way by Nubtup just before the Quick Attack connected  
"You okay Bolt?" she said  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Bolt said "Watch out!" they both rolled out of the way of a Thunderbolt  
"What's wrong with Ash?" Nubtup asked  
"Captured" Bolt said, filled with guilt  
"Helooooo?" the heard Ash's voice say "Are you there?" they ducked under a rock and saw Ash walking around, looking very confused about their dissaperance  
"Where's Gary?" Nubtup whispered  
"I don't know" Bolt whispered back, they both froze when Ash's turned around and smiled to the rock  
"There you are!" he said smiling  
"Oh crud..." Bolt said, rasing his paws in a vain attempt to defend himself and looked at Ash, just as he was about to release the attack, he was sent flying by a huge stream of water  
"What was that!?" Nubtup yelled in surprise  
"Alright people!" Bolt heard a familiar voice say "Let's put out this fire! Hydro Pump!"  
"Wait... Squirtle?" Bolt said in shock, getting up and looking at the pokemon who was putting out the fire  
"Yo Pika!" he yelled, Bolt groaned, remebering the nickname Squirtle gave him "What's going on!?"  
"Long story short, Ash is a pikachu, that guy started this fire to lure us and he got caught!" Bolt said, getting up  
"Woah, okay then. Where's Ash?" Squirtle asked  
"You just knocked him into a tree..." Nubtup said  
"Oops" Squirtle said, shrugging before a yellow streak flew past him  
"That wasn't cool" Ash grunted "Now you're gonna pay!"  
"Ash, please don't do it!" Bolt screamed at the top of his lungs, but his friend didn't even flinch at the plea and released a huge Thunderbolt  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" all three of them screamed in pain  
"Good job Ash" Lewis said, walking over to them "Now, take a break" he pointed the pokeball at Ash, a red beam hit him and placed inside  
"N-o Ash!" Bolt grunted in pain as Lewis towered over them  
"Let's hope that next time I come, you'll do it easier for yourselfs" Lewis said, tossing Ash's pokeball up and down  
"Hey!" they heard a voice say "Let go of him!"  
"Gary!" Bolt yelled, as soon as Lewis turned he was blasted by five transparent rings hit him and sent Ash's pokeball right out of his hand  
"NO!" Bolt screamed in horror as his best friend went flying to the Pallet Forest  
"Grrrr" Lewis growled "You three got lucky!" he started running to the forest himself  
"You guys okay?" Gary asked, running up to them  
"What did you do?!" Bolt asked  
"What you mean what did I do?" Gary said defensevily "I stopped him from sending out another pokemon"  
"THAT WAS ASH YOU JUST SENT FLYING!" Bolt screamed, before turning around and running to the woods, just to be stopped by Squirtle  
"Pika, stop it!" he said  
"Let go of me Squirtle! I've gotta find him!" Bolt yelled  
"Bolt, it's around 2 in the morning! You'll have no chance to find him in the dark!" Squirtle said "Come on, we still need to check on everybody. Look, Ash has the common sense to find shelter and stay put" Bolt slowly nodded and follow then to the check on the other pokemon and humans

The pikachu was walking back to his bed inside the cave when he heard a sound behind him  
"Who's there?" he asked, grumpy due to his lack of sleep, he then saw a pichu sneaking behind him "Gen! Get out here!"  
"Sorry Watt" Gen said  
"It's okay, just-stop sneaking around"  
"Your one to talk" Gen said, gigleing  
"Look, I'm just a little hungry, that's it" Watt said, rubbing his eyes "Go back to bed, kay?"  
"Okay" Gen said and ran off back to the pichu cave, Watt sighted and walked to the food stores  
"Man, why do I get hungry at night all the time?" he asked himself as he grabbed a Sitrus berry from the pile and plopped it in mouth "Ah, that hit the spot!" Watt said as he walked back to his section of the cave, but he then stopped when he heard a crash and the sound of something -metalic by the sound of it- breaking outside the entrance of the cave. Not giving a second thought he ran to the cave's mouth to see what caused the racket, when he got outside he saw another pikachu laying on the floor, sorrounded by red and white metal shards  
"What... just hapenned" the pikachu said, before passing out  
"Hey, wake up!" Watt said, shaking the other pikachu's shoulders, but to no avail "Okay then..." Watt thought as he grabed the pikachu by the arms and dragged him inside the cave and yelled "Dad! Come out here, it's an emergency!" he knew that shouting wasn't a good idea, but the other pikachu needed help, he had bits of red and white metal on his fur and had nasty looking scratches on his torso, his tail was full of burns, not to mention passed out from exaustion, he soon heard shuffeling as one of the guards, a raichu, walked out of one the cave's pathways  
"Watt, it's around 4 in the morning, what's wrong?" the raichu asked  
"I found him outside the cave!" Watt explained, pointing at the wounded pikachu "He needs help!" ahter looking at the wounded pokemon next to him, raichu nodded and helped carry him to Watt's chambers, once they got to the back of the cave, Watt walked into the room in the back "Dad, wake up, it's an emergency!"  
"Emergency!?" his father asked, getting up "What is it?!"  
"I found another pikachu outside, he's in bad shape!" Watt said quickly  
"Okay" his father said, nodding "Bring him inside" Watt nodded and went to get the other pikachu  
"Here he is, Elder Ruchu" the raichu said, carrying the pikachu on his back  
"Thank you Rikchu" Ruchu said, and looked at the pokemon laying on his bed "Hmm"  
"Do you think it's bad Dad?" Watt asked  
"No, not too bad" Ruchu said, pulling out a few of the shards "These aren't in so deep, as for the burns and cuts, we'll need something to wrap those up"  
"I'll get the siutrus and rawst leaves" Watt said, leaving the chamber  
"These bits of metal are from a pokeball" Ruchu thought "Poor boy, getting caught so young, looks like the trainer was really cruel to him to boot. He'll have irreverseble amnesia, no doubt about that, I can't just leave him without a family thought, even in the colony..."  
"Dad, I got everything!" Watt said, coming back into the room, his arms filled with leaves to bandage to bandage the pikachu up  
"Thanks Watt, now please leave me alone, I need to concentrate for this" Ruchu said, Watt nodded and went to his bed "Okay, this is going to be some night" Ruchu pulled out the last one of the shards and started to wrap the tail in leaves from a Rawst berry bush  
"Ow..." the pikachu muttered, coming back around "Ouch, my tail..."  
"Calm down" Ruchu said "You've got a few nasty cuts and burns, I'm patching them up"  
"Thanks..." the pikachu muttered "Where am I?..."  
"A pikachu colony in the Pallet Woods" Ruchu said, wraping the last leaf tightly  
"Ouch!" the pikachu yelped  
"I'm sorry, I had to pull it to make sure it won't fall off" Ruchu said  
"It's okay.." the pikachu muttered "By the way, my name's Ash..."  
"Good to meet you Ash, I'm Ruchu" he said "Take my paw, I need to bandage your stomach" Ash nodded and grabbed the older pikachu's paw and painfully turned around  
"Ow, my belly..." Ash moaned in pain as Ruchu covered his scratched up torso with leaves and tugged them tight  
"Done, you'll be as new by tomorrow" Ruchu said smiling  
"Thanks" Ash said, and saw what Ruchu was holding out  
"Here, you'll need your energy back" Ruchu said with a smile  
"Thank you!" Ash said, eating the berry in an instant "What happened to me?"  
"You were caught by a human" Ruchu said  
"Human?" Ash asked  
"Yeah, you got caught by something called a pokeball, a machine that wipes your memory clean, and permantly"  
"Permantly? Why would they do something so awful!" Ash said in disgust  
"Despite what other pokemon may tell you, humans aren't evil, they just don't know that pokeballs do that"  
"How?" Ash asked, confused  
"They can't understand us" Ruchu said, "Come on, you need some sleep" Ash nodded and followed Ruchu to the next room, and saw Watt laying on the leaf bed  
"Oh, hey dad *YAWN*" Watt said, rubbing his eyes "What's up?"  
"You don't mind if Ash sleeps in here, do you?" Ruchu said  
"I don't mind, nice to meet you Ash" Watt said smiling  
"Same here Watt" Ash said, smiling himself "Were do I sleep?"  
"Over there" Watt said, pointing at another bed at the other side of the room  
"Thanks, hey why do you have two beds?" Ash asked, Watt's ears drooped  
"It... It was my brother's bed..." he said slowly  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Ash apologiezed, in case he brought back any painful memories  
"It's okay, night Ash" Watt said, turning around  
"Night Watt" Ash said as he closed his eyes

Bolt just layed in Ash's old bed, looking at the ceiling unable to even close his eyes, much less sleep, without seeing either an image of Ash curled up in a corner hungry, cold and scared or the image of a random trainer finding his pokeball and make him theirs, he then heard Ashchu mumble something in his sleep and looked at him. Ash's little brother had cried like crazy when he heard what happened, his fur was still wet from the tears  
"Please... Come back Ash..." Ashchu mumbeled in his sleep, sniffing, Bolt sighted and closed his eyes to try to get some sleep  
"Ash, I promise that I'll find you even if it's the last thing I do"


	19. Chapter 19

Ash woke up to see Watt walking into the room "Morning sleepy head" he said "*YAWN!* Morning Watt" Ash said, rubbing the weariness out of his eyes before his stomach started rumbeling "Hehehe"  
"Sounds like your hungry, heh?" Watt asked to witch Ash nodded furiosly "Come on, it's time for breakfest"  
"Alright!" Ash said, getting up instantly and following Watt deeper into the cave to a big area with a large number of chus inside of it, each of them sitting in groups "Families I guess" Ash thought "Come on" Watt said, leading Ash through the crowd of chus to a spot were Ruchu and a pichu were sitting eating "Morning Ash" Ruchu said "Good morning" Ash said with a smile "Who's that?"  
"My name's Gen" the pichu said "Gen?" Ash asked "As in Generator" Gen said, grabbing another Oran berry from the leaf "Come on, sit down Ash" Ruchu said, gesturing Ash to sit next to him "Okay" Ash said, taking a seat next to Ruchu and started eating a berry "Ash, do you remember anything before last night?" Ruchu asked "No, not really, sorry" he answered, throwing another berry into his mouth "That's alright" Ruchu said "I actullay have one question" Ash said "Hmm?" Ruchu said, due to his mouth being full "Watt what, umm happened to your brother" he asked quickly and quietly, he looked up to see that all three family members had solem looks on their faces "If you don't wanna answer, it's okay!" he added quickly "No, don't worry about that" Watt said "Okay, I'll tell you... About six months ago me and my brother were gathering berries in a nearby clearing during sunset, witch is the time that trainers come to catch pokemon since it's not as hot outside as earlier, so we ran back to the colony as fast as we could but... he followed us"  
"Who followed you?" Ash asked "A human" Ruchu said "In his early 50's by his looks"  
"He sent out a Dragonite and told it to attack him, before me or dad could anything there was a huge plume of smoke and dust in the spot were he was, after it cleared away the only thing there was a small red and white sphere... The Dragonite grabbed it and turned around, I screamed 'Give him back' and tried shocking it, but it just swatted me aside with it's tail and handed the ball to it's trainer, who just turned around and left..."  
"I-I'm sorry for asking" Ash said quietly "It's alright Ash" Watt said, crieing slightly "What's his name?" Ash asked "Bolt" Ruchu said "His name is -was- Bolt" suddenly another pikachu came up and whispered something into Ruchu's ear "Alright, I need to get going. Watt, do me a favor and show Ash around the colony"  
"Sure dad..." Watt said halfhearteadly "Thank you" Ruchu said as he walked of "Bolt..." Ash thought "Why does that name sound familiar..."

"I'm coming with you and that's final!" Ashchu screamed at the top of his lungs "His my brother, I've gotta help him!"  
"No! Your not coming with us!" Bolt yelled back "I am and your not stopping me!" Ashchu screamed "What if we get separated, huh?! I don't want something to happen to you too!" Bolt yelled "Bolt, calm down" Gary said "Ashchu, if you find something to be able to call us, you can come"  
"Okay, I'll be right back" Ashchu said as he ran inside and bumped into Delia "Mom!"  
"Oh, hello Ashchu" she said, Ashchu winced a little at her voice witch was a little crakly do to the crying last night, he thought for a minute about how to communicate and finnaly put his paws to his mouth in a tube shape and blew air into it "Oh, you want something like a whistle?" Delia asked, Ashchu nodded "Well, I don't have a whistle, but I do have something you can use" she walked over to her room, her pikachu son close behind "Mom, what are you getting?" Ashchu asked in poketounge, Delia didn't hear him and opened a small box and pulled out something made of wood, after focusing on it a little he saw it was a small wooden flute with a brown string attached to it "Here" she said, tieying the string around his neck "Ash made this when he was a Boy Scout, you can have it" Ashchu hugged his mother and looked at the flute, it was a simple rod with three wind-holes on it and three letters on the back "Must be his name.." Ashchu guessed, since he was unable to read, and went outside "Guys! I got something"  
"Really?" Gary asked "What is it?" Ashchu held out the flute Bolt just grunted "Alright, you got what you need, come on." Bolt took off torwads the forest "Man, he's pretty impatient. Hey, can you take your hat off for a second?"  
"Sure" Ashchu responded and took his blue baseball cap off, Gary then poked his forehead "Ow, why did you do that?"  
"It's a microchip gramps made so we can't get caught!" Gary said as he poked his own forehead "A lot of trainers go to the forest, so this keep us from getting captured by somebody"  
"Sweet!" Ashchu said, slipping his hat back on "Give me a second" Ashchu ran inside and came back with Ash's red and black baseball hat "Come on guys!" Bolt yelled impatenly "Coming!" Ashchu yelled as he took off to the woods

"Alright, you done eating?" Watt asked, his mood having improved a lot after eating "Yeah, I'm done" Ash said, swipping a few more berries "Hehe, okay then. Come one, I'll show you around" Watt said "Kay" Ash said, gettting up and following Watt "Okay, this place is both where we eat lunch and where we have mettings, but that's pretty rare" Watt said, walking to the walkway to the rest of the cave "Come on, I'll show my favorite spot"  
"Alright!" Ash said, following Watt as he ran of to the west side of the cave system only to find an opening, after coming outside he saw a what looked like a canyon inside, with a lake, a bunch of pikachu chatting; playing; and training "Welcome to the Chu Grove!" Watt said "Woah, cool!" Ash said, grinning "This is were we come to train and talk to each other" Watt said, smiling "Come on, I wanna introduce you to some of my friends!"  
"Okay" Ash said, following.  
"Hey guys!" Watt said, waving at two pikachu, one boy and one girl "Hey Watt!" the girl said, waving back "Whose that?" the boy asked "This is Ash" Watt said, pointing at him "Ash, this is Michu and Isichu"  
"Call me Mich" Michu said "And me Isis" Isichu said "Nice to meet you" Ash said, smiling "Same here" Mich said "Cool looking fur, it's kinda cute" Isis said, pointing at the spiky fur on Ash head "Thanks" Ash said, blushing slightly "So your new here?" Isis asked, Ash nodded "He got caught, so" Watt said "Ah, okay" Mich exclaimed "Hey, you guys wanna play tag?"  
"Yeah!" all three exclaimed. After a good ten minutes of playing, Ruchu came outside "Ash, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" Ruchu asked "Yeah" Ash said, following him to the entrance of the cave "Okay, we'll have some privacy here. Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to live with me, Watt and Gen" Ruchu explained "Wait... you mean as in" Ash began "Adopt you? Yeah, that's what I mean" Ruchu finished the sentence for him "What do you say?"  
"YES!" Ash exclaimed, hugging his new father, who hugged him back "Well I huess I better go tell your new siblings" Ruchu said "Yeah I think you should dad" Ash said, follwing Ruchu deeper into the cave

"ASH! ASH, WHERE ARE YOU?" Bolt, Gary and Ashchu yelled "Hey Bolt" Ashchu said panting "Can we rest for a minute?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, good thinking" Bolt said leaning on a tree "Now.." Bolt said, before hearing a familiar voice nearby "Kay, come on Gen!" it said "Wait, is that..." Bolt said "ASH!" all three of them exclaimed, taking off torwards it, just as they left the clearing, Lewis jumped off a nearby tree "Good, lead me right to him, like good pokemon" he said to himself, smirking 


	20. Chapter 20

Ash, Gen and Watt where outside the colony picking berries  
"Okay, dad said we have about ten minutes, so we better start picking" Watt said, while rumaging through a bush  
"Kay" Gen said, picking a few berries and putting them on a leaf he had tied around his neck  
"Geez guys" Ash complained "This leaf basket is really itchy" he tugged at the knot around his neck trying to loosen it a little bit  
"Don't worry Ash" Watt chuckled "You'll get used to it" the three chus kept collecting fruit for a few more minutes  
"Alright" Ash said, lightly squeezing a purple berry to check if it was ripe "My basket is almmost fu- Agh!" he yelled when the berry popped and purple juice went straight for his face  
"Ash!" Gen yelled, running to him, but stopped and giggled when he saw Ash's face  
"Hey, you okay Ash?" Watt asked  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered, turning around, causing Gen to crack up  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the pichu laughed, falling down "Your.. face is hahaha half purple!"  
"Huh?" he asked confused  
"Oh Arcues, you must have squeezed an Inkan berry" Watt said, a big sweat drop on his forehead "We better head back to the colony, dad can help with that"  
"Help? Why don't I just wash it off?" Ash asked, scratching his purple stained cheek  
"That's why" Watt said, pointing at Ash's paw "It causes a nasty rash"  
"Mnn" Ash grunted, scratching his cheek furiously "Yeah, I think we better go see dad" the three walked off to the colony, a minute later two pikachu and an eevee jumped out of the bushes  
"Aw man, I heard him, I know I did" Ashchu whined "Ash, where are you?"  
"Hey Bolt!" Gary said "Can you take a look around while I cheer Ashchu up?"  
"Yeah" Bolt said, walking to the berry trees. It was really peaceful, and for some reason familiar "Have I been here before?" he suddenly felt a sharp, strong pain on his forehead "Agh"  
"Bolt, you ok?" Gary asked  
"I'm fine" he said, pressing his paw against his forehead "Just a headache"  
"Oh, alright. If you feel weird, go back okay?" Gary asked worried, Bolt nodded looking around  
"Why do feel like I've been here before?" he thought, before wincing again in pain "Ow, it feels like my brain is getting squeezed!" he opened his eyes and saw something, another pikachu, but it was kinda transparent, talking to another one  
"Dad's gonna have a fit if we don't get back before sunset" one of the strange pikachu said  
"Give me a minute, I think I dropped something" the other pikachu said  
"Alright" the first one said, before taking off, Bolt looked closer at the glowing pikachu and gasped  
"No way, that's... me?" he stuttered in shock. It indeed was him, just a few months (or years in pikachu time) younger  
"Ah, there it is!" younger Bolt said, reaching down and grabbing something, it looked like a purple berry "I wonder why Gen want's one of these..."  
"Gen? Why does that sound so familiar" Bolt thought and saw the other him run off "Hey, wait!" he tried to keep up, but tripped on a root and fell face first into the dirt  
"Bolt! You okay?" Ashchu asked, Gary coming with him  
"Yeah, I'm alright" he said, shaking his head to clear it up "Hey, look!" he pointed at the ground  
"Pawprints!" Ashchu said "And pikachu ones!" the three nodded to each other and took off inn the dirrection the pawprints went  
"What was that? Did I just see myself?" Bolt thought "Augh, my head hurts..."

Ash was scrubbing his face with a mixture of water and pecha berries, washing both the berry juice and the rash away  
"You need to be more careful Ash" Ruchu scolded him  
"Sorry dad" he said, feeling bad  
"It's no big deal, just be more careful next time, alright?" Ruchu asked  
"Alright" Ash said, shaking his head around to dry his wet fur "At least we got a bunch of berries"  
"Yeah, good work Ash" Ruchu said, ruffuling Ash's spiky fur  
"Hehe, dad, I'm gonna go play with Watt, alright?" he asked Ruchu nodded, Ash took off to the entrace of the cave, where Watt, Mich and Isis were waiting  
"Hey Ash" Watt said "You ready to play?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" he responded "I'll seek"  
"Okay" his three friends said  
"1...2...3...4...5" he started counting, Isis Mich and Watt ran to their hiding spots "8...9...10 Okay, I'm coming!" after looking around a while he saw a sliver of yellow on a bush "Gotcha!"  
"Aw man" Watt said, coming out of the bush "I really need to learn to hide my tail better"  
"Yeah you do" Ash laughed  
"Shut up" Watt said, joking "Come on we have to find them." After searching for about 2 minutes they found the other two chus  
"Wow, you're really good at this, Ash" Mich said  
"Yeah, how you do it so fast?" Isis asked  
"I really don't know" Ash said, shrugging "Practice, my guess" then all three of them heard a nearby bush rustle, and suddenly two pikachu and an eevee tumbeled out  
"Ow" the eevee groaned "My head..."  
"Huh?" one of the pikachu said, looking up, he broke into a huge grin "Ash, your okay!"  
"Um, do I know you?" Ash asked  
"Your kidding, right?" the pikachu said, his smile melting off  
"No, I'm not. What's your name" Ash asked  
"It's-" the pikachu was saying before Watt interrupted  
"Bolt... Your back!" Watt exclaimed in joy  
"Bolt, do you know him?" the hat wearing pikachu asked  
"No, I don't think so..." Bolt said thinking  
"Your okay... You got realsed, or did you escape?" Watt said exitedely, giving him a hug  
"Let go of me!" Bolt yelled "I don't know who you are!"  
"Watt, this is your brother?" Ash asked, Watt nodded  
"Wait, did you say brother?" the eevee asked  
"Yeah, he's my older brother!" Watt said, pointing at Bolt  
"Wait, I'M your brother?!" Bolt asked, in shock, he was about to say something when he felt a strong pain in his head "AUGH!"  
"Bolt!" both the pikachu and the eevee screamed, the eevee put his paw to his head "Oh man, he's got a fever." Bolt kept trying to say something, but each time he opened his mouth, his head hurt even more  
"Come on dad, wait up!" he heard his voice say, suddenly he got a mental image of himself when he was younger chasing a pichu while an older pikachu watched over them, his father and little brother  
"Let's get him inside!" he heard a voice say, who exactly he coulnd't tell, he saw more things coming in, the birth of his younger brothers, his mom, his friends, and his mother  
"What..." was all he manged to say before he passed out cold

"Is going to be alright dad?" Watt asked  
"Yes, he'll be fine..." Ruchu said, still shocked that his son was standing in front of him "Please leave me alone with our guests, alright?" Watt nodded and walked out of the room  
"Where's Ash?" the pikachu asked  
"First, I think we need introductions, I'm Ruchu"  
"My name Ashchu" the pikachu said  
"And I'm Gary" the eevee said "So, where's our friend?"  
"You mean Ash?" Ruchu asked, Gary nodded  
"He's more than just my friend, he's my older brother!" Ashchu said angrily  
"Well, he can't remeber it, I'm afraid" Ruchu said  
"What do you mean?!" Gary asked  
"He was caught, wasn't he?" Ruchu asked, both pokemon nodded "Capture induces permanent amnesia"  
"PERMANENT!?" Ashchu and Gary shouted  
"Yes, he'll never remem-" Ruchu said  
"I wouln't say that dad" Bolt said, waking up  
"Bolt!" Ashchu and Gary said, glad their friend was still in one piece  
"You... you remember me?" Ruchu said  
"Well, before I passed out I remembered most things before I got caught, but somethings are still a little fuzzy" Bolt said "I think it was because I was around a lot of people from my past"  
"Okay, but tell me, how did you meet Ash?" Ruchu asked  
"It's a long story, but... Ash is a human" he said quickly  
"What, he's human?" Ruchu asked in disbelief  
"Yes he is" Gary said "He was his first pokemon"  
"Um, Gary, weren't you human too?" Ashchu asked  
"Um, I think so. It's kinda fuzzy..." Gary said, scratching the back of his head  
"What happend?" Ruchu asked  
"A group of people turned him and Gary into pokemon" Bolt said "And we have to-" Bolt was saying  
"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE YELLOW RAT!" a voice screamed outside the cave


	21. Chapter 21

Ashchu, Gary and Bolt ran outside to see Ash trapped in cage and being lifted up onto a balloon  
"Wait, Team Rocket?" Bolt asked, confused how they manged to get their balloon so close to the ground due to the trees  
"Wow, that was really easy!" Meowth laughed  
"Meowth!" Bolt yelled in rage "Let him go!"  
"Not a chance pipsqueak!" the cat pokemon yelled "He's Team Rocket's pokemon now!"  
"Meowth, who are you talking to?" Jessie asked  
"Pikachu!" he said  
"There's a colony of pikachu down there!" James said  
"Well, that's why I can't be specific!" Meowth screamed  
"Hugh, are they always like this?" Gary asked  
"No, their usually more annoying" Ashchu said  
"Anyway" Meowth said, their argument done "Now we'll leave"  
"Really?" Bolt said "Okay, THUNDER!"  
"AHHH!" Team Rocket screamed but, the attack didn't connect to their balloon, it stopped in the middle of the air as if it hit an invisible wall  
"What the heck!?" Gary yelled  
"Umm, we don't know..." Meowth said slowly, moving the chain that lifted the balloon quickly, but it didn't move an inch  
"_RELEASE HIM!_" a garbled, high pitched voice said in all their heads, causing most of them to cover their ears in pain  
"Agh!" Team Rocket winced in pain, grabbing their heads "What was that?"  
"_Release the pikachu_" the voice said, growing angrier  
"No way, Jose!" Moewth yelled  
"_Fine then..._" the voice said suddenly Meowth grabbed his throat and coughed  
"I... can't... breathe!" he yelled, colapsing onto the console controling the claw, accidentaly releaising Ash  
"What was that!?" Ash said, looked up and saw that Team Rocket were breathing slowly  
"What... just happened?" James panted, grabbing his chest  
"_You just sealed your fate fools_" the voice said  
"What is that voice?" Gary said before a huge spurt of wind came flying from behind him, strong enough to knock him over "Woah!"  
"Seal their fate?" Bolt repeated "What does that mean?" suddenly they heard a huge scream "What the heck!?" the Rockets Balloon was on fire  
"AHH!" Team Rocket screamed "FIRE! HELP!"  
"Oh crud" Bolt said, rushing over to the balloon and started shooting electriciy at it, missing each one  
"What are you doing?" Gary asked "Their always trying to steal you, remember?"  
"Yeah, but that dosen't mean I want them to get roasted!" Bolt said, shooting more electricity at the balloon  
"How is zapping the balloon gonna help?" Gary asked  
"If we don't pop it, the whole forest will be lit on fire!" Bolt said, still trying to pop it "I can't hit it! Jump!" Meowth nodded and tried jumping of the side of the basket, but the same invisible wall blocking the attacks hit him back  
"We can't!" he yelled  
"Keep trying" Bolt said, still attempting to zap the balloon this time with help from Ashchu  
"Ash, get out of there!" Bolt yelled at the other pikachu  
"I can't!" Ash said, pounding on the invisible wall that sourrunded the balloon  
"Try to zap the balloon!" Bolt yelled "It may distract what's doing this" Ash nodded and zapped the balloon with a thunderbolt  
"AHHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they fell to the ground  
"Huh? why didn't we blast off?" Meowth asked  
"Blast off?" Ash asked, confused  
"We'll explain later Ash, see if the wall's gone!" Bolt said, rushing over  
"Okay" Ash said, turning around  
"Wait, Ash?" Meowth repeated "Your name's Ash?"  
"Yeah" the pikachu responded "Why?"  
"Isin't that the name of the twerp?" Jessie asked  
"Yeah, it is..." James said  
"Oh good sweet Lugia!" Meowth exclaimed "We've been trying to steal the twerp!"  
"What!?" Jessie and James yelled in shock "Why do you think that?"  
"Remember that the Sliph Co guy that let us through mentioned a serum that could allow you to talk to pikachu?" Meowth asked  
"Yes" Jessie and James replied  
"What better way to uderstand pokemon than to be one yourself?" Meowth screamed, as his human companions' eyes widend with understanding "When we knocked him into the table, it must have covered him with it!"  
"Wall's gone!" Ash exclaimed, a lot of pikachu and an Eevee rushed over to Ash, exept two, one that looked old and one wearing a blue baseball hat, who walked to the three Rockets  
"You three okay?" Ashchu asked  
"Y-yeah" Meowth said "But why are you worried about us?"  
"You almost got chocked by something invisble and cooked alive" Ruchu said "I think that calls for a little concern"  
"Even if you did try to kidnap my brother" Ashchu said staring at them angrily  
"Your brother?" Meowth asked "Since when does the twerp have a brother?"  
"Don't call my brother a twerp!" Ashchu growled, sparking electricity from his cheeks  
"Woah!" Meowth said "Can we just talk?"

"Ash, you okay?" Bolt asked his best friend  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Ash said, his ears twitching instictively  
"Aw man. I need to get him back to normal" Bolt thought  
"You sure?" Gary asked "No brusies? Anything?"  
"Well, I feel really weak" Ash said  
"I'll take ya inside" Bolt said, grabbing Ash's paw and ran inside the cave  
"Ow, you a little bit of a brute you know that?" Ash said, rubbing his arm  
"Ash, please try to remember!" Bolt said  
"Remember? What do you mean, I- ca... I can't" Ash said, turning around  
"Ash? You okay?" Bolt asked  
"Yeah, I'm okay" he said "But, Ruchu said it's permanent..."  
"Just try please!" Bolt said  
"Alright, just one try" Ash said closing his eyes  
"What do you see?" Bolt asked  
"Nothing, like before" Ash said  
"Focus harder!" Bolt said, Ash nodded and closed his eyes even tighter and saw an image. He was running through a dirt street to a large building with a windmill  
"What the..." he said before snapping out of it  
"You okay?" Bolt asked  
"Yeah, I saw myself running to large building" he said  
"That's the day we met!" Bolt said happily  
"Really?" Ash asked, Bolt nodded happily  
"Cool *YAWN*" Ash yawned  
"Hehe, sounds like somebody needs a nap" Bolt said laughing  
"Yeah, I'll see you later, okay?" Ash said laying down the bed, Bolt nodded and ran off. Ash nodded of to sleep  
"Pikaaaaaaa!" he heard a voice laugh at him  
"Whose laughing?!" he asked, looking around and realaising two things. 1: He was in the middle of a dirt road. 2: He was human "What the, why am I human?"  
"Pikaaa pikaa!" he heard the laughing again, looking around he saw a pikachu sitting on a tree branch a laughing at him  
"Bolt? Why are you so... chubby?" Ash asked, the pikachu stopped laughing and gave an angry look "Sorry!" he said  
"SPEAROWW!"  
"What was that?!" Ash asked as he turned around to see a huge flock of spearow of spearow flying to them "Aaaah!" he and Bolt started running away, Bolt running ahead of Ash, only to be attacked by the spearow. Pecked, scratched and hit by flying type moves  
"Pikachu!" he screamed, running up and grabbing him and taking the hits "Why did I call him Pikachu? His name Bolt" the spearow were not giving up, so Ash took Bolt and ran to the river, while running Ash saw images flash into his head, him catching all his pokemon, his mother, the transformation and his brother, by the time he snapped out of it he was on Misty's bike with Bolt inside the basket  
"Hey, give back my bike!" he heard Misty scream  
"I promise I'll return it one day!" Ash yelled back, knowing in the back of his head that he wouldn't  
"Pi..." Bolt wimpered weakly  
"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!" Ash said, more memories flooding in, beating the gym leaders, competing in the Indigo League, Orange Islands and the Hoenn League "I promise!" he kept on riding, the spearow catching up to them "Aaah!" he screamed as the bike fell to the floor due to a rock  
"SPEAROOOW!" the bird pokemon yelled at them  
"Pi...ka!" Bolt wimpered in pain, Ash looked at him and saw a pokeball with a lighting symbol, unlike before, Ash simply grabbed it and put it in his pocket, remebering what happened to him with an identical pokeball  
"ALRIGHT SPEAROW! BRING IT ON, I'LL BEAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Ash yelled as thunder clapped to the right of him, Bolt looked at Ash with big eyes, tears in his eyes, he jumped up into the air and was struck by lightning  
"PIIIIIIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Bolt screamed, zapping every single spearow, causing them to fly away in terror  
"Thanks buddy" Ash said, hugging him, Bolt hugged him back.

Ash rubbed his eyes and got up from the leaf bed  
"*YAWN*" Ash yawned "Bolt! Where are you?" he got up and ran outside to see him sitting on a rock staring at a lake "Bolt!"  
"Ash!" Bolt yelled, hoping of the rock and giving him a big huge "Did you remember anything?"  
"Everything!" Ash said happily, Bolt squeezed him harder "Bolt... your... strangleling me!"  
"Sorry, sorry!" Bolt said  
"Hey buddy, can I ask you something?" Ash asked  
"Yeah, what is it?" Bolt asked  
"Do you think it's okay that I enjoy being a pokemon more than a human?" Ash asked  
"What did you just say?!" Bolt asked in shock "But, what about your dream?"  
"Guess I can be the strongest pikachu of all" Ash said shrugging  
"But Ash-" Bolt said befpre he was interrupted by his father, Ashchu and Meowth  
"Hey guys, Team Rocket said they would help us!" Ashchu said  
"WHAT!?" both Ash and Bolt yelled  
"Yeah..." Meowth said "It's our way of apologising for turning you into a pikachu and trying to steal you..."  
"Well... thanks Meowth" Ash said, before Bolt shoved Meowth back  
"Listen, you try to do anything and you'll get 50 giga-watts of electricity coursing through you, understood?" Bolt thratend  
"Yes sir!" Meowth said "Anyway, you have any clue what that thing was that lit the balloon on fire?"  
"No, but there's some human ruins nearby that might havae a clue" Ruchu said  
"Alright then, that's where were going!" Ash said cheerfully


	22. Chapter 22

"Woah.." Ash said, gawking at the ruins in front of them, a big, mossy archway that was built in to the hill full of Unown symbols  
"Holy Hoppips..." Bolt said, flabergasted by the structure  
"Come on you two, snap dout of it!" Meowth said pointing the flashlight the other two Rockets gave him "We've got to check this place out!" the two pikachu nodded and started walking inside  
"This place gives me the creeps" Bolt said, looking around at the pictures of the Unown on the walls "It's like their eyes are following us" Ash looked at the paintings on the walls and shivered, remembering what Molly caused when the Unown granted her wishes  
"Don't worry, we won't do that" a voice said  
"AAH!" Ash screamed  
"What's wrong?" Bolt asked  
"I heard a voice" Ash wimpered, trembeling and looking around "Who said that?"  
"Calm down, will ya?" Meowth said "It's probably just a ghost pokemon playing a prank on us"  
"Yeah, your right Meowth" Ash said, taking a deep breath "Come on we have to check out the rest of this place" his two companions nodded and went on  
"Look at these pictures" Bolt said, pointing at the wall. Ash stopped and looked at the pictures on the wall  
"What the...?" he said, the carving showed a strange tornado like thing, in front of it was a pleacefull forest and behind it there was fire and smoke, strange snake like tentacles were coming from the strange twister and each thing they touched were apparently being lit on fire, below were strange symbols "What is this?"  
"A warning" the voice said again  
"There it is again..." Ash said quietly  
"Okay" Meowth said angrily "Whoever is talking show yourself!" the three pokemon stood and looked around  
"Alright" the voice said, as soon as that sentence was finshed, an Unown flashed in front of Ash  
"GAAAAH!" he screamed in terror  
"Sorry" the Unown said "I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Alpha"  
"Alpha?" Ash asked  
"Yeah" Alpha said "Beacause I'm A form"  
"Guess that makes sense" Bolt said  
"You said this was a warning,but about what?" Ash asked, pointing at the wall carvings  
"About a great evil" Alpha said "You see, before the universe was born, there were four beings: the lord of death, the missteress of life, the lord of order and the lord of chaos. Chaos ruled in those days, it's lord knew and controled everything. The other three, however, created an egg, the lord of chaos hunted them down, attempting to eliminate this threat to it's rule, the others fought it off long enough for the egg to hatch into Arcues"  
"Wait, Arcues isin't the first pokemon?" Bolt asked, Alpha shook his head  
"No, he was the fifth. After Arcues hatched, he helped them seal the lord of chaos away in another dimension and build our universe, but about one thousand years agom it managed to escape the alternate dimension and began to tear this world apart, but one human and one pokemon managed to weaken it enough for the lord of order to seal it away again" Alpha said  
"Who were they?" Ash asked  
"The human's name was Aaron and his Riolu" Alpha said  
"Riolu?" Ash asked  
"The pre-evolved form of Lucario" Bolt said "So Aaron stopped this monster?"  
"Yes, Aaron Ketchum did indeed stop it"  
"Ketchum?!" Meowth, Bolt and Ash yelled  
"Aaron was my ancestor?" Ash said  
"Hahaha, good one, your a pokemon. Not a human" Alpha said laughing  
"Actually, I was human. I got transformed into a pokemon" Ash said  
"Wait, your human and you got turned into a pokemon?" Alpha asked "How is that even possible?"  
"We don't know" the three of them said. A few minutes later the three were waving goodbye to their new friend  
"Well, he was nice, wasn't he?" Ash asked  
"Yeah, but I'm a little scared about that monster he told us about. Didn't Anabel say that what possed us was a being of pure chaos?" Bolt asked  
"Yeah" Ash said "You don't think it was that, do you?" Bolt nodded  
"Well, we better head back to Pallet Town, everybody is really worried about you" Bolt said

The five pokemon made their way back to Pallet Town, after saying goodbye to Bolt's family  
"Man, I can't wait to see mom again" Ash said  
"And you have no idea how happy she'll be" Ashchu said, figeting with the flute around his neck  
"Hey Ashchu" Gary said "How about you try playing that flute?" Ashchu nodded and placed the small wooden instrument on his lips and started playing. The music that came out was beautiful, almost hypotising, Ash couldn't help but close his eyes and listen to his twin brother play, until he crashed into a tree  
"Yeeowch" Ash said, rubbing his nose  
"You okay Ash?" Ashchu and Bolt asked  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Ash said, grinning, Bolt looked at him worried  
"Ash, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bolt asked  
"Sure" Ash said, following Bolt  
"Ash, you remmeber what you asked me a few days ago?" Bolt asked  
"Yeah and I'm serious. I do enjoy being a pokemon more than I do being a human" Ash said in response  
"But, what about all that you wanted to do?" Bolt asked "Beating the Battle Frontier? You wanted to go to Sinnoh afterwards, right?"  
"Yes, but. Things change, Bolt" Ash said "I mean, I got a brother now and I don't wanna drag him along everywhere"  
"But he could stay with your mom and" Ash cut Bolt of mid-sentece  
"No. And how would you feel if one day a person very close to you turned into another species, and he can't understand a word you say to him?" Ash said, Bolt looked at him  
"But, you were human when I met you!" Bolt said  
"And now were closer than back when I was just your trainer" Ash said "And you really want me not to understand you?" Bolt stared at Ash, not realasing how much his friend was enjoying the change, he kept thinking about before he turned into a pikachu  
"So, you want to stay like this?" Bolt asked his best friend, Ash nodded. Meanwhile, nearby a figure was following them  
"Truly heartwarming" Lewis said sarcastcley, observing the pokemon walk back to town  
*BEEP BEEP*  
"Hello" Lewis said into his holocaster  
"Lewis, the cheif has a new assemient for you" the operatot said  
"Well my instructions come from the master himself" Lewis said  
"So do these." the operator said "We found the tome of chaos. It's inside Pokemon Tower, your orders are to retrieve the tome at once"  
"Roger that" Lewis said, haging up "Come out, Flygon!" he said, tossing a pokeball "We're going to Lavender Town" Flygon nodded and took of to the graveyard town.  
"YOUR BACK!" Bayleef yelled in hapiness when Ash and the others returned from the woods, she ran up and landed right on him  
"Bayleeef..." Ash said  
"I missed you too" Bayleef cried, completly oblivious to what Ash was saying  
"Get... off...me" Ash wheezed out  
"Bayleef, your crushing him!" Ashchu yelled  
"Oops, sorry Ash" she said, blushing  
"It's...okay" Ash said, catching his breath "Just give me a second to wash my face" Ash climed uo on one of the rocks near the pond  
"Be careful Ash!" Bolt said "Pikachu can't-" Bolt was unnable to finish his sentece as Ash slipped and fell head first into the pond with a splash  
"HHELP-GRURRGLE- GUYS!" Ash yelled, swatting his arms incredebly fast attempting to keep himself afloat  
"Ash! Hang on!" Bayleef yelled, extending her vines to grab the drowning pikachu and pull him out of the water  
"Ash, are you okay?" Ashchu asked his shivereging older brother  
"Yeah, I'm okay" Ash said, giving a thumbs-up "But, why coulnd't I swim?"  
"Because pikachu can't swim. Why did you think I always use a floaty? Because it's cute?" Bolt said  
"AAAACHOOOOOO!" Ash sneezed violently "Sorry"  
"Come on, we need to get him dry" Bolt said  
"Let's go inside, Gramps can help" Gary said, the others nodded and ran to the door of the lab and knocked  
"Hey guys" Tracy said, opening the door "Let me guess, Ash fell in the pond, right?" the four of them nodded  
"I'm gonna go back to get Jessie and James" Meowth said, walking off  
"Ash! Your okay!" Oak said grabbing the soaking wet pikachu  
"Pika chu kapi" Ash greeted Oak  
"Tracy, please get me a towel" Oak asked, Tracy nodded and brought him one "Okay, stand still Ash"  
"Aw man, I'm hungry" Ashchu said, rubbing his belly  
"Well, they both have a botomless stomach" Gary said, chuckling  
"Your hungry, right?" Tracy asked, Ashchu nodded "I'll go get the poke-chow"  
"Pikachu pi" Ashchu said  
"That means thanks, right?" Tracy asked, Ashchu nodded  
"Done!" Oak said, taking off the towel from Ash's head  
"Pikachu pi kachu" Ash thanked the professor as Tracy came back with bowls and a bag of poke-chow  
"Okay, here you go guys" Tracy said, pourring the food onto the bowls and giving each pokemon some food. As they were eating, Oak went to the living room and turned on the news, witch all four pokemon could hear due to their large ears  
"BREAKING NEWS!" they heard the news anchor say "THERE IS A BREAK IN TO THE POKEMON TOWER IN LAVENDER TOWN!"  
"Pokemon Tower?" Ash said "Why would anyone want to break into a graveyard?"  
"THE PERPETRATORS HAVE BEEN IDENTIFIED AS THE TERRORIST GROUP CIPHER" Ash nearly choked with that word  
"Cipher!?" Ash said


	23. Chapter 23

"Why are there so many cops in this dead excuse of a town?" Lewis asked angrily  
"Don't look at me" his Gallede responded  
"I think the bigger question is how many floors does this place have?" Roserade asked "We've been climing up stairs for over an HOUR!"  
"Calm down Roserade, we'll reach the top" Dusknoir said, looking around the graveyard "It is strange that we are taking this long however"  
"Why couldn't Flygon fly us up there?" Roserade asked  
"Because the grave we're looking for has a barrier around it, if we tried flying in, we would be nothing more than a nasty stain on the street" Lewis said "but I think a ghost may be messing with us"  
*BEEP BEEP*, Lewis sighted and pickit up his holocaster  
"Yes?" he asked into the device  
"Hello Lewis" Doug said on the other side of the line  
"Ah, good to hear from you. How's the adaptive camoflague working?" Lewis asked his collegue  
"Better than expected, should I move to capture the target?" he asked  
"No" Lewis said, getting an idea "He problably inside, try going for his friends instead"  
"Roger that" Doug answered, turning his holocaster off

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nubtup asked, walking inside the lab  
"Cipher" Gary said "Their breaking into Pokemon Tower"  
"How do you know that" Nubtup asked, Gary pointed at the TV in the next room  
"Their on the news" Gary said  
"What do they want in Pokemon Tower?" Nubtup asked "Have they mentioned demmands or something like that?" Gary shook his head  
"I'll be right back guys" Bolt said, hopping down from the table and walking to the kitchen "Man, why would anyone go to Pokemon Tower willingly? It was bad enough when me and Ash got turned into ghosts really close to there" he shuggred at the thought of that day "But now, it looks like their trying to steal something from there" reaching the kitchen, he jumped up to the coutertop saw a carton of MooMoo milk right in the middle  
"Bolt? What are you doing?" Ashchu asked from the next room  
"Getting a drink!" Bolt yelled back, grabbing the carton with both paws "Okay, here goes" he grunted as he lifted the milk, to a human it's not heavy but to a pikachu, it weights about six pounds "Okay, now to pour it..." he started to turn around when he saw something that looked like the silloehte of a human, thinking it was his head playing tricks on him he kept going when he felt somthing grab his tail and pull "UAAAAAAAAAGG!" he screamed as he was grabbed by the tail, he dropped the milk on the floor, causing it to burst and cover half the kitchen in milk, he looked and saw that some of the milk was floating in mid-air with the shape of a human leg  
"Surprise, little pikachu" Doug said, deactivating his cloaking device  
"You" Bolt sneered, trying to wiggle his way out of his grip  
"Don't bother" Doug said "Your coming with me"  
"Not happening punk" Bolt said "Thunderbolt!" Bolt let loose an enourmes electric attack, zapping the microwave, lights and the wall sockets, overloading the fuses and blacking out the building  
"What just happened?" Oak and Gary yelled from the next room  
"Guys get in here!" Bolt screamed, before a gloved hand was pressed against his mouth  
"Good try" Doug said, flicking on the light attached to his helmet "But too little voltage on that attack"  
"Hey, let go of my friend!" Ash yelled, running inside the kitchen with an eletrical orb in his hands "Charge Beam!" the beam went right for Doug's face when suddenly he flicked his arm and used Bolt as a shield for the attack  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bolt screamed in pain as the electricity course through him  
"Bolt!" Ash screamed as Doug snickered and suddenly became trasnparent and ran "No!" Ash yelled, he then heard a splash, he looked to the floor and saw prints on the floor "Hey, get back here!"  
"Hmm hmm!" he heard a muffeled voice say  
"Bolt?!" he asked and saw Doug de-cloak to send out a pokemon "Give me back my friend!" he shot another charge beam, but missed  
"Ash, what's going on?" Nubtup asked, running over with Gary and Ashchu  
"He's taking Bolt!" Ash said, pointing at Doug  
"Hey give us back our-" Nubtup stopped midsentece when she got a good look at him "You..."  
"Hello Vanessa" Doug said, smiling  
"Vanessa?" Ash asked, only to be ignored  
"Hi, dad" she said coldly  
"What!?" Ash, Ashchu and Gary yelled in shock  
"Well, somebody's testy" Doug said "But I guess that's understandable"  
"Testy!?" Nubtup growled "You turned me into a pokemon!"  
"I knew we should have captured you too" Doug said, before tossing a pokeball into the air "Zapdos!"  
"Zaaaaaaaaap!" the black & violet bird screeched when it came out of the pokeball, Doug jumped on it  
"To pokemon tower!" Doug yelled, the Zapdos took off  
"Ash, help!" Bolt yelled, managing to clear his mouth of Doug's hand  
"Bolt!" Ash yelled, as soon as the Zapdos was out of sight, Ash's eyes were a little watery he ran into the ranch  
"Ash, wait up!" Ashchu yelled, taking off after his brother. After running for five minutes the twin pikachu reached the fire-type barn "Wait, why did you come here?"  
"Charizard!" Ash yelled "Charizard, wake up!" the two heard a pounding noise as the fire lizard came out of the barn  
"Auhg, yeah?" he asked, streching a bit  
"Charizard, Bolt just got kidnnaped!" Ash yelled  
"WHAT!?" Charizard screamed, he shook his head and got down on all fours "Then get on, chief. We got a bad guy to chase!" Ash and Ashchu nodded and climed onto the pokemon's back  
"Let's go!" Ashchu said  
"No" Ash said, turning around to face Ashchu "Your staying"  
"No I'm not" Ashchu said "Bolt's my friend too"  
"And your my little brother" Ash said "I don't want you to get hurt"  
"Ash, I can defend myself" Ashchu said  
"No, your not coming!" Ash said sternly  
"Come on Ash! I'll help you" Ashchu said, Ash rubbed his temples and simply said  
"If you promise to stay next to me all the time, alright?"  
"Alright" Ashchu said "Let's go Charizard!"  
"My pleasure!" Charizard said, flapping his wings and flew off in the dirrection of Lavender Town at top speed


End file.
